The Stable Girl
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Mark Callaway buys Kayla's home out from under her. She has no money and no where to go, so she accepts his job offer to work as a stable hand. Can these two learn to get along?*Story Completed*
1. Default Chapter

**The Stable Girl**

**Characters: Kayla  Newman- 18 years old. Works with her father on there small Ranch. When her father dies with no way to pay the mortgage on the ranch, Mark Callaway who has been trying to buy the ranch for years sees his opportunity to snatch the ranch from her.**

**Mark Callaway- Retired wrestler. He had tried over the last 10 years to buy the ranch from Rob Newman, without success.  When Rob dies in a riding accident leaving Kayla in a stack of debt, Mark seizes the opportunity to get what he wants.**

**Summary- Can two people who can't stand each other find love together? Kayla losing her ranch to someone she hates has no choice but to accept his job offer to be a ranch hand on the ranch she once owned.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Undertaker or Mark Callaway. So don't sue me.**

**Rating- This fic is rated R for language and sexual content.**

**_Prologue _**

****

**_Kayla was running around the front yard chasing her dog Champ. She was laughing and giggling as he turned and jumped on her knocking her down._**

**_"Hey little one what's your name?"_**

**_Kayla looked up and seen a huge man standing in her front yard. He was huge with long hair tied back in a braid. He had on jeans and boots and a sleeveless shirt. He had a few tattoos on his arms. _**

**_"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Kayla said._**

**_"Well I'll introduce my self. I'm Mark Callaway." Mark said._**

**_"You!"_****_ Kayla spat out._**

**_Mark looked at the little girl her attitude had changed fast. She had red hair in braids and green eyes that looked like emeralds and freckles all over her little nose. Her eyes were flashing fire right now._**

**_"You are not getting our ranch. Get off our property!" Kayla yelled_**

**_Kayla's father had told her about Mark Callaway wanting there ranch. He had said he loved the piece of land because of its beauty and wanted to make it his home._**

**_"I need to speak to your daddy." Mark said._**

**_Kayla might have been only 8 but she was smart and well spoken for her age. Kayla didn't see her daddy walk up behind her._**

**_"I said leave or I'll sic by dog on you!" Kayla yelled and with that ran up and kicked him as hard as she could in the knee._**

**_"Kayla Elizabeth Newman, what's gotten into you?" Rob yelled at his daughter._**

**_Rob walked over and stood in front of his daughter._**

**_"Mr. Callaway is a guest, you know better." Rob said._**

**_Kayla looked up into her daddy's gentle green eyes. She could see he was disappointed in her._**

**_"But daddy he wants our home." Kayla said._**

**_"Kayla there's no law that says a man can't ask for what he wants don't mean I have to say yes." Rob said looking at Mark._**

**_Mark wanted this ranch bad and he figured if kept offering Rob more money eventually he would take his offer._**

**_Rob bent down to face his daughter._**

**_"I can't allow you to act like that no matter what the provocation, you understand?" Rob asked._**

**_"Yes daddy." Kayla said._**

**_She followed her daddy to the old tree stump where he sat down and put Kayla across his lap. Rob gave her a good spanking and then let her up._**

**_Kayla looked at her daddy and hugged him._**

**_"I'm sorry." Kayla said._**

**_Rob hugged her and kissed her head._**

**_"Go apologize to Mr. Callaway." Rob said._**

**_Kayla walked over to him._**

**_"I'm sorry I kicked you." Kayla said._**

**_Mark seen the look of hate in her eyes and sighed. He hadn't meant to get her in trouble._**

**_"It's okay." Mark said._**

**_Kayla turned and ran into the house. She looked out the window and watched as Mark talked to her father._**

**_"You'll never get my home Mark Callaway." Kayla said in an angry voice._**

**_"Never." She said and headed to her room._**


	2. chapter 2

Kayla laid her head against her horse chestnut. She had Chestnut since she was 10. Kayla petted her and turned and left the stable. But now she didn't have anything, not the ranch her horse the cattle, not anything. Just the beat up pick up truck.

Mark Callaway had finally got what he wanted after all these years, her ranch, her home and everything that went with it.

Her Daddy hadn't even been in the ground three days before that slime bag Jeff Wallace from the bank had called with Mark Callaway's offer. She had refused it, but Jeff had reminded her she was going to lose it anyway. 

The ranch had fallen into debt the last year and her and her dad had been barely keeping there head above water. Then last week her dad had been out riding the pasture her along with him. A snake had started his horse and threw him. He neck was broke instantly and her dad was gone just like that leaving her with a stack of unpaid bills.

Kayla wiped a stray tear from her eye. There was no time for tears. Callaway was coming to claim his prize tomorrow and she had to leave.

In the end she had to take his offer. It was enough money to pay off the mortgage and all the other unpaid bills piling up. There had been nothing left though.

Kayla didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't have any family. Her mother had died when she was two. It had always been her and her daddy. Well at least she had the truck.

She had all her things already packed in the truck, just personal things, pictures and such. She would take off early in the morning. She didn't know where but hell she didn't have a choice.

She had vowed when she was just a child to never let that man get his hands on her home, and she had failed. Callaway had made periodic visits over the years trying to get her dad to sell but he had always refused and Kayla never hid her dislike of the man when he did show up, even though her dad had always treated him like a friend that was visiting.

Her daddy was just a kind soul and couldn't treat anyone mean, not even that devil.

Then to top it off that little dirt bag from the back, knowing she was broke and had nothing and nowhere to go had propositioned her. He told Kayla he would set her up in a apartment and pay all her bills for certain favors. Kayla had slapped his face and called him a disgusting pig. She felt dirty when he just looked at her, much less the thought of him touching her.

Daddy hadn't raised no whore, he had raised her to respect her self. There was no way she would even consider his offer. She would rather starve.

Kayla looked up at the sound of cars approaching. She seen Jeff's car followed by a big black truck.

"Oh god no." Kayla groaned.

Jeff had said they would be here tomorrow, not today. What the hell were they doing here early?

Kayla stood there in her jeans and t-shirt with her hands on her hips waiting for them.

As soon as Jeff got out of the car she jumped him.

"You little weasel you told me tomorrow, not today." Kayla said heatedly. 

"Kayla he decided to come today, he already owns it, there's not much I can do." Jeff said grinning.

Kayla wanted to smack his face but she controlled her self.

Mark stepped out of his truck. He looked at Kayla. The last time he had seen her she was 15 and a real beauty. Damn she was even more so now. He body was the kind meant for a man to hold on to. The kind of hips meant to hold on to and the kind of breast that made your mouth water just to think about. Her eyes still held that same old look of hate in them for him. Her red hair was pulled back in a pony tail but was trying its best to escape and she still had freckles sprinkled liberally across her nose.

"Kayla, I was sorry to hear about yer dad." Mark said.

Kayla looked up at him in anger. He hadn't changed a bit. He had a few more years on him, but it only added to his good looks. He had cut his auburn hair short. He had more tats now; his arms were covered with them. He looked like he was working our more. He looked like he was in wonderful shape. And those damn piercing green eyes of his that could stare a hole through you.

"Oh yea, I just bet your so sorry. So sorry you didn't even wait till his body was cold till you stole my home out from under me." Kayla said and turned around and ran into the stables.

Mark sighed. Business was business. She was too young to understand that.

"Ill go talk to her." Jeff said and started for the stables.


	3. chapter

Jeff followed Kayla into the stables. He had her right where he wanted her. He wanted this girl in the worst way and she now had no money and no where to go. He smiled he would have her.

"Kayla don't be like that. This is about business." Jeff said coming up behind her.

"Go to hell Jeff. You and that devil out there are disgusting using my father's death to get what you want." Kayla said.

"Well Kayla that's life sweetie, get used to it. And by the way, you don't have the truck; it was a part of the whole package." Jeff said grinning.

Unknown to the two of them Mark had followed them in and was listening to there conversation.

"You sneaky little bastard. How could you?" Kayla screamed at him.

Jeff backed her up against the wall and pinned her there. Kayla struggled and kicked at him but he just laughed.

"You have nothing, no money, no home, no truck, and no job. I guess you'll have to take my offer to be my own little whore. I have you spreading those sweet legs of yours for me in a week without complaining." He said as he tightened his grip on her painfully.

"I don't mind applying discipline to make you behave and you will fuck me when I tell you to." Jeff said.

He got no further he felt himself being hauled off of Kayla and thrown down.

Mark picked him up and punched him. Kayla might think him a devil, but he had considered Rob a friend. He had watched Kayla grow up practically and the thought of this dirt bag putting his hands on her sent his anger over the edge.

Mark drug him to his car and tossed him in.

"If I see ya again, I'll hurt ya." Mark said.

Jeff started his car and drove off.

Mark turned and went back to the stable. Kayla was dusting her self off.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"What's it to you?" Kayla snapped.

"Listen you can have the truck." Mark said.

"Well thanks so much your lordship, you're so kind." Kayla said.

"Lose the attitude Kayla." Mark snapped back.

"I guess I'll just leave now if it's all the same to you. I just ask you one thing. Don't touch the little grove where my mother and father are buried." Kayla said and headed for the truck.

"Like I would Kayla, do you really think me so low as to dig up your parents graves?" Mark asked.

Kayla just shrugged and kept walking.

Mark followed her.

"Where are ya going to go?" Mark asked.

She shrugged again. She had no clue.

"Do ya have any family?" Mark asked.

"No." Kayla said climbing in the truck.

"I got a job offer for ya." Mark said.

Kayla looked at him. Was he crazy they couldn't stand each other.

"I'm going to have to find someone to run the stables any way and take care of the horses. You take the job. 200 a week and you can have the room over the stables." Mark said.

Mark was surprised she didn't spit at him she just kept sitting there. Mark had genuinely liked Rob he was a good man and Mark had got to know him over the years. He had no desire to see his daughter homeless with no where to go, he owed Rob that much.

Kayla knew her options were limited. 200 a week sounded good and plus she could stay on the ranch. She wouldn't have to leave her horses. She could save her money and figure out what exactly she was going to do.

"Deal." Kayla said and stuck out her hand.

Mark was shocked that had been so easy. He had thought he would have to hog tie her or something to get her to agree. He took her small calloused hand in his.

"Deal." Mark said.

"Fine you got yourself a stable hand." Kayla said climbing out of the truck.

Kayla grabbed a box out of the back of the truck and took it to the stairs going up the back of the stable to the room. Mark watched her go. This should be real interesting he thought and went to unpack his self.


	4. chapter 4

Kayla spent the afternoon setting up the room above the stables. It wasn't bad. It had heat so she wouldn't freeze this winter. She set up a few pictures of her and her dad and put her clothes in the closet. It also had a small bathroom in it. It would do at least she was still at home. She decided to walk down to the little grove to her parent's grave. Her father had only been gone a week and her grief was still new to her. She had cried very little, to much had been happening this week.

Mark walked out to the stable and up the side stairs. He wanted to see if Kayla wanted some dinner. He had fixed some steaks on the grill. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Where could she be he wondered. He had an idea and turned and headed back downstairs toward the meadow. 

Mark came upon the little grove by a small stream. There she was by her parents headstones.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I failed you. I let him get the ranch. I didn't have no choice." Kayla said. 

Kayla placed the small bunch of flowers between her parents grave.

Mark heard her words. Poor kid she was shouldering all this by herself. He looked at her kneeling there in a pair of overalls and her hair braided and was taken back in time.

_* "Hey Kayla, what ya doing?"__ Mark asked._

_Kayla looked up from stringing flowers and scowled at Mark._

_"My daddy's in the barn." Kayla said._

_"That's awful pretty; who are ya making it for?" Mark asked bending down in front of her on the front porch._

_"It's for my mama, today's mama and daddy's anniversary and we always take flowers to her grave. I made this to surprise daddy." Kayla said._

_"I guess today wouldn't be a good day to talk business then." Mark said._

_Kayla looked up at him._

_"Well I think daddy just likes to talk to you. We don't get many visitors. You could go out and say hi." Kayla said and went back to stringing flowers. _

_"I think I'll do that." Mark said standing up._

_"Mr. Callaway, you'll never get my home." Kayla said._

_Mark looked at her for a long moment then turned and walked off.*_

Mark shook his head. She had always been so stubborn. Kayla stood up and turned around.

"What do you want?" Kayla asked.

"I wanted to see if you were hungry?" Mark said.

She was but she wasn't going to eat with him. She would go get some grocery's tomorrow. 

"No thanks." Kayla said.

"By the way, do you care if I cook my meals at the house? I'll clean up my own messes." Kayla said.

"That's fine." Mark said shortly.

Hell he had been trying to be nice to her for the last ten years and it hadn't got him anywhere. He was quickly running out of patients with her.

Mark turned around abruptly and started back toward the house.

He suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh by the way your job duties include taking care of the horses keeping the stalls cleaned, keeping fences repaired. I have decided to keep raising the small amount of cattle your dad did, I mean there's no reason to stop. You will also be responsible for taking care of them, taking them to graze and such. I know you keep chickens and pigs here too, I was planning on selling them but since you're here we'll keep them. You can also keep the barn clean." Mark said.

Kayla didn't say anything. She wasn't about to complain. So he was showing his true colors. He was going to use her as a work horse. Hell she was used to hard work. She wasn't giving an inch. Kayla looked him right in the eye.

"I understand." She said and turned and headed back toward the stables.

"Shit." Mark muttered under his breath and turned and walked off.


	5. chapter 5

Mark was startled by a knock at the door. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. He got up and opened the door.

"Is Champ in here?" Kayla asked.

Mark looked at her. Her hair was damp and it ran down her back in ringlets curled from the dampness. Her cheeks were pink and flushed. She must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Yea." Mark said and held the door open.

Kayla caught his scent as she walked by him. Damn him he always smelled so good.

Like cologne, whiskey and leather. Even as a child she had noticed that.

Champ was lying in the floor asleep. Poor Champ he was getting old and didn't feel like doing much of anything anymore.

Kayla knelt down beside him and petted him. The old German Shepard raised his head and stared in Kayla's eyes. Kayla impulsively hugged Champ. She knew he was old and probably wouldn't be around much longer. Whet would she do if she lost Champ to. He was her best friend. Kayla had never had friends. She had lived so isolated on the Ranch. She had only had Champ and her dad.

Champ licked her face and Kayla laughed.

She stood up.

"Come on Champ, your moving to the stables with me." Kayla said.

Kayla looked at Mark.

"Can I go get his bowl and his dog food?" Kayla asked.

"Kayla you don't have you ask me that you used to live here for god sake." Mark said impatiently.

Kayla walked to the kitchen and grabbed Champs bowl and the bag of dog food. The house felt so good. He had the air condition going full blast. In Texas you had to it was hotter than hell out side and it was already dark but it was still like a furnace out side.

Kayla came back and called to Champ who rose up stiffly and followed her.

"Thank you Mr. Callaway for letting him stay in the house today. He sleeps a lot these days." Kayla said looking down at Champ with affection.

Mark looked at her. She gazed at the dog with affection. He knew she had Champ for a long time. She would be devastated if anything happened to him.

"How about calling me Mark? Okay." Mark said.

Kayla turned his gaze on him. Mark felt pinned by those beautiful eyes of hers.

She surprised him by agreeing.

"Okay Mark." Kayla said. She walked out the door and Champ followed. Mark watched them till they disappeared around the corner. He shut the door and went to get a beer.

Kayla fed Champ and climbed in the bed. It was only 9:00PM but she was used to going to bed early and getting up early. 4:00AM came early on a ranch. She had the little window fan on but all it was really doing was drying the sweat. It was hot as hell. Kayla was used to air conditioner. She sighed and turned on her side. Stop being a baby Kayla she told herself. You're lucky you got a place to sleep. Champ lay in the bed beside her and she wrapped her arm around him. She finally drifted off to a fitful sleep.

Mark stood on the back porch and gazed out at the stable. He wondered if Kayla was asleep. The window was dark so he assumed so. The girl was so damn stubborn. He wanted to help her, he had tried to be nice to her but she was having no part of it. He sighed and walked back in the house. He turned off the lights and headed upstairs to go to bed. He had a decorator coming tomorrow to redo a couple of the bedrooms, but he was leaving the rest of the house the way it was. He walked into what had been Rob's bedroom. He smiled. Taped up on one wall were pictures Kayla had drawn for her dad when she was a child. Rob had left them up all these years. Mark looked at them. Childish drawings of her and her dad and of champ, All the pictures had 'I love you Daddy' scrawled across the bottom. Mark started laughing there smack in the middle was a drawing of him. He looked like the devil himself, he swore it looked like she had put horns on him. Scrawled in crayon on the bottom was 'Mr. Callaway, daddy's friend.'

Mark sighed. Was that the way she seen him as a friend of her fathers or had she wrote that to please her dad. Him and Rob had never fought or argued. He would ask for the ranch and Rob would say no, then they would spend an hour just talking about sports the ranch or even Kayla. Mark turned around and undressed and turned the light off. He climbed into bed. He hoped him and Kayla could learn to co-exist here. He turned on his side and was soon fast asleep.


	6. chapter 6

Kayla hit the alarm button and rolled out of bed. She went to the coffee maker and started a pot of coffee. She took another shower. She was covered with sweat already. It was going to be another scorcher today. She got out and dried off and put on a tank top and a pair of overalls. That was pretty much the extent of her wardrobe. It's all she needed on the farm. She pulled her hair back and braided it. She took her coffee and went out to set on the back steps. Champ came and plopped down beside her. Kayla wrapped one arm around him and sat there enjoying her coffee. She finished her coffee and went and rinsed the cup out and set it on the night stand. She went out the door and Champ got up and followed her. She had a long morning ahead of her.

Mark finished his coffee and looked at the time. It was 11:00am. The decorator had been here since ten. He had showed Mark his ideas for the bedrooms and Mark had agreed to them. It would take a couple of days so Bob would be in and out. He hadn't seen anything of Kayla this morning. He was figuring she would come up and fix her some breakfast but she hadn't. Mark decided to go see what she was up too.

Mark walked in the stable and seen that Kayla was busy at work mucking out the stalls and putting fresh hay in. The horses were out in the pasture getting some exercise.

He watched her work. The girl was small but she had muscles from years of hard work 

Kayla looked up and seen him.

"I already took the cattle down to the other pasture. The cows been milked and the pigs and chickens fed. I'm going to finish this and I'm heading into town to get some groceries." Kayla said.

Mark was hot just watching her, it was a scorching day and she was covered in sweat. Even dirty and sweaty she was an attractive girl Mark thought.

"Mind if I come with ya, I got a few things to pick up. The decorator should be gone in a little while and we can leave." Mark said.

"Decorator?"  Kayla asked.

"Yea I'm going to redo some of the bedrooms." Mark said.

Kayla turned away blinking hard to keep the tears back. It wasn't her house no more and it was just starting to sink in. Daddy was gone and he wasn't coming back. She angrily wiped the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

Mark watched her. He knew this was hard for her. He wanted to go take her in his arms but he knew she wouldn't welcome any comfort from him. She would probably kick him if he so much as touched her.

"Come get me when you're ready." Mark said and turned and left.

Kayla went back to work ignoring the burning in her eyes. She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself.

Kayla took a shower and put on some jeans and an old t-shirt. She brushed her hair out and let it hang loose curling around her face. Champ was asleep on the bed. She bent down and petted him.

"I'll be back in a while boy." Kayla said.

She went out the door and headed to the house.

Kayla knocked on the door and Mark answered. He had on tight jeans and a white t-shirt that showed every rippling muscle he had. He had a bandana tied around his head and a pair of shades on.

"Kayla do you own anything besides jeans and overalls?" Mark asked.

His words pricked her. She didn't know why. What did she care what he thought?

She looked down and bit her lip. He was probably ashamed to be seen with her and for some odd reason it hurt her feeling.

"I work on a ranch, what else would I wear?" Kayla said and turned and headed for the truck.

Mark could have bit his own tongue out. He had only been teasing, but he could see he had hurt her feeling. "Big idiot." Mark said to himself. 

The drive into town was silent. Mark had tried several times to start a conversation only to have Kayla grunt one word answers at him. He finally gave up and sat back and stared out the window. Kayla finally pulled in front of the grocery store and got out.

"Do you need to go anywhere else? If you do take the truck and you can meet me back here." Kayla said to Mark.

"Naw. I just need groceries." Mark said.

They went in the store and got their carts and started shopping. Kayla headed to the produce section to get some fruits and vegetables. She was getting some grapes and putting them in the cart.

"Hey Kayla."

Kayla turned around to see Josh Martin standing there. They had gone to school together. She didn't know him that well, just been in a few classes with him. Josh had black hair and brown eyes. He was good looking all the girls in school had been crazy over him.

"Hi Josh." Kayla said.

Mark was standing a couple of feet away watching. He didn't like the way that little punk was eyeballing Kayla.

"I was sorry to hear about you dad." Josh said.

"Thanks." Kayla said.

"Umm listen, when you get to feeling up to it, would you like to go to a movie or something?" Josh asked.

Kayla had never been on a date or anything. She looked up at Josh. He seemed so nice why not.

"Sure that would be nice." Kayla said smiling.

"Great." Josh said grinning.

"How about Saturday?" Josh asked.

"Okay." Kayla said.

"I'll pick you up at your place about 7:00PM." Josh said.

Kayla smiled and nodded.

"See you." Kayla said.

"Okay bye." Josh said waving as he left.

Mark was frowning. That punk looked sneaky. He didn't know if he approved of this at all. Hell she was grown he couldn't say a damn word. Mark sighed and continued shopping.

They met up back at the truck and loaded the groceries. 

Kayla got in the truck and Mark hopped in the passenger side.

"Umm I got to make a quick stop if you don't mind waiting." Kayla said.

"No problem." Mark said.

Kayla pulled up in front of the local clothing store. She got out and Mark followed her.

"You coming?" Kayla asked.

"Why not, it's to hot to wait out side." Mark said.

Mark followed her into the woman's clothing section. She looked around a few minutes and then turned to Mark.

"I got a date Saturday night; help me pick out a dress." Kayla said looking embarrassed.

"Okay, but you would probably do a better job than me." Mark said.

"I doubt it; I don't even own a dress. I never been on a date before, I don't know what to wear." Kayla said.

That told Mark all he needed to know, she had never dated, the girl was a virgin for sure and she was going to be alone in the car with that little creep. Mark didn't like it one bit.

Mark looked through some sundresses and picked up one that was baby blue.

"I bet you would look right pretty in this one." Mark said.

Kayla looked at it. It was pretty. She took it and went and picked out a slip and some sandals to go with it. She paid for her things and they headed back out to the car.

They got on there way back home.

Kayla looked at Mark.

"Thanks for helping me." Kayla said.

"Anytime little one." Mark said. 

He looked at Kayla her innocence was written all over her. He was going to make sure that punk knew not to mess with her.


	7. chapter 7

Kayla watched as Mark unloaded his groceries. She stood there for a moment. Mark stopped and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Umm do you mind if I keep my groceries in the house and If I make me something to eat?" Kayla asked.

She shuffled her feet and looked away from him. It was hard for her to have to ask this man for anything.

"Dammit Kayla stop treating me like I'm some horrible demon that keeps you chained in the basement, if you need to use anything in the house, come use it, you don't have to ask." Mark said in frustration and turned and went in the house slamming the door.

Kayla went and got her groceries and took them to the kitchen. She didn't see Mark anywhere. She put up her groceries. Kayla blinked back tears and made some lemonade. She fixed her a sandwich and got an apple and sat down and ate.

Kayla knew that Mark wasn't a demon. She also realized he was trying to be nice to her. But she had spent a long time disliking him. She knew if he hadn't bought the ranch somebody else would have and she would probably be out on the streets now with no place to go. But it was so hard seeing him living in her house, having to answer to him.

Kayla sighed. She would try harder to be civil to him, daddy would want her too.

Mark walked in.

"Sorry I yelled." Mark said leaning on the counter.

Kayla looked up at him. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes. She tried to be so tough Mark thought.

"I'm sorry I been a bitch." Kayla said.

Mark sat down beside her.

"Believe it not Kayla I know how hard this is for you. Losing your dad and the ranch. I know you're angry with me. I know its going to take time for you to adjust. I just want to be your friend Kayla, that's all I ever wanted." Mark said.

Kayla didn't know if she could think of this man as a friend, but he had given her a job and a place to stay.

"I'll try." Kayla said.

"That's all I ask." Mark said.

"I'm going to get you some help around here. I was just mad the other day. I don't expect ya to run this ranch by yourself." Mark said.

"I don't need no help. I can do it." Kayla said stubbornly.

"Kayla it's too much for one person." Mark said.

The thought of another stranger on her ranch didn't make her happy.

"Well you're here why don't you help, after all it's your place now." Kayla said.

Mark laughed.

"What do I know about running the ranch?" Mark asked.

"It's not rocket science Mark. I can do all the early morning work, like the feeding and the milking. You can help with moving the cattle and keeping an eye on them. I'll teach you how to groom and care for the horses you can help with that. I mean you're retired now, what else you got to do?" Kayla asked.

Mark thought about it. What the hell he didn't have any thing else to do. It appealed to him anyway.

"Okay." Mark said.

"Good you can start tomorrow. I won't get you up to early, I'll come get you at 6:00 when I got the feeding and milking done." Kayla said.

"6:00am if that's not early what is?" Mark asked.

"Well I could call you at 4:00am when I get up." Kayla said grinning.

Mark shuddered at the thought.

"6:00am will be fine I guess." Mark said.

"Fine." Kayla said smiling.

"Your awfully pretty when ya smile girl, I aint seen ya do to much of that." Mark said.

Kayla blushed and got up. She washed her plate and put it in the drain.

"I'll see ya later." Kayla said.

Mark nodded and watched her leave. He only hoped that could keep the truce they made today. He was tired of fighting   with her.

Kayla walked in her room and let Champ out. She flopped on the bed for a few minutes. She had to go out and check on the cattle in a few minutes. She wanted to get along with Mark. She knew it was for the best and the truth was Mark was trying to be nice to her so she needed to try too. Her daddy would be disappointed in her for acting so hateful. Kayla sighed and rolled to her side. A short nap wouldn't hurt anything. She closed her yes and drifted off to sleep.

Mark went to ask Kayla if she wanted to share his dinner with him. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He opened the door and smiled. She was sound asleep curled up on the bed. His smile faded, damn if it wasn't like a furnace in here. He went and sat on the bed. Poor thing was covered in sweat her hair was wet and clinging to her. How the hell did she sleep out here? Tomorrow he would go to town and get a window unit to put in here. Mark shook his head; she was so damn stubborn and proud.

Kayla mumbled in her sleep. Mark pushed her hair back from her face.

Kayla's eyes opened and widened when she seen Mark setting there. She sat up and looked at her watch.

"I didn't mean to sleep that long." Kayla said.

"How the hell can ya sleep at all in here as hot as it is?" Mark asked.

Kayla shrugged.

"Well I'm going to get ya an air conditioner in here tomorrow." Mark said.

"Okay." Kayla said.

"What no argument?" Mark asked grinning.

"Mark its hot as hell and its Texas, that's one thing I'm not going to argue about." Kayla said.

"Come on up and have some dinner." Mark said.

"I got to move the cattle to the pasture closer to the house." Kayla said trying to figure out how to get past him.

"Eat first and I'll ride out with ya and help." Mark said.

"Okay." Kayla said.

Mark startled Kayla by lifting her out of the bed and setting her on the floor.

"Take a shower first." Mark said getting up.

Kayla laughed looking down at herself. She was soaked from sweating.

"Yea I guess that would be a good idea." Kayla said.

"I'll be up to the house in a few." Kayla said.

Mark nodded and headed out the door. Kayla noticed that Champ followed him. Hell even her dog liked him. Kayla sighed and headed for the shower.


	8. chapter 8

Kayla was riding Chestnut, while Mark had took Blackie. Mark was a natural. He had a natural instinct when it came to riding and driving the small heard. In no time they were through. They rode back to the stables and took the horses in and rubbed them down and fed them. Kayla led them into their stalls for the night.

"Well I guess I'll get up to bed. Thanks for dinner." Kayla said.

"Ya know there's no point in both of us cooking everyday. Why don't we take turns you cook one day, I'll cook the next." Mark said.

"All right." Kayla said.

"Your date's tomorrow right?" Mark asked.

"Yea." Kayla said.

"Just have him pick you up at the house." Mark said.

"Okay." Kayla said. She was relieved she didn't want to have to tell Josh to pick her up at the stables.

Mark had his own agenda. He was going to have a talk with that boy before he carried Kayla off anywhere.

"Well goodnight." Mark said.

"Good night." Kayla said and started upstairs.

Mark watched till she was in her room and turned and walked up to the house.

Mark's phone was ringing when he got in.

"Hello." Mark said picking up the phone.

"Hey lover."

"Hey baby." Mark said sitting down on the couch.

It was Cynthia  Phillips, his girlfriend. There's was a relationship based on money and sex. She liked his celebrity status and his money. He liked the things she did in bed. It was mutually satisfying for both of them. Cindy as he called her was blonde; blue eyed and looked like a model. She was gorgeous. 

"Markie, can I come down now and visit you, I miss you baby." Cindy said.

"Sure baby, when can you get down." Mark asked.

"How about Monday and I'll spend the week with you and go back home Friday." Cindy said.

"Sounds good." Mark said.

"I can't wait. I want to make love to you so bad Markie." Cindy said.

Mark grinned.

"Hell Darlin, I could use some lovin myself." Mark said.

"Okay, I have to go, I'll see you Monday." Cindy said.

"Okay bye." Mark said hanging up.

Mark wasn't in love with her but she was awesome in bed.

He went and took a shower and dried off and climbed into bed. 6:00am would be here before he knew it.

Kayla let herself into the house a little before 6. She made Mark some coffee and went to wake him up. She went up to what had once been her Dad's room but Mark wasn't in there. She opened the spare room and found Mark asleep in there. He must have decided to take this room Kayla thought.

"Mark wake up." Kayla said.

Kayla shook his shoulder a little to wake him up.

Mark sat up and the sheet fell off his chest. Kayla caught her breath. Damn he was a fine looking man. She stood there staring.

Mark grinned.

"Kayla." Mark said.

"Huh?" Kayla said.

"Darlin, I sleep naked, unless ya want an eyeful; I suggest ya turn around or wait for me downstairs." Mark said in amusement.

Mark watched as Kayla turned blood red and tuned around and practically ran out of the room. Mark laughed and got up and got dressed.

Mark walked in the kitchen and found Kayla fixing him breakfast.

"Little one you didn't have to cook breakfast." Mark said sitting down.

Kayla handed him a cup of coffee.

"It's no big deal; I'm used to cooking for daddy." Kayla said.

Mark saw the sadness in her eyes. He wished there was something he could do to take her pain away.

Kayla set a plate of sausage and biscuits and gravy in front of him.

"Thanks." Mark said.

Kayla nodded and sat down and began to eat herself.

"This is good Kayla." Mark said.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

She watched Mark from under her lashes. Why had she never noticed what a handsome man he was before? Well she had in truth she had just been to busy disliking him to pay much attention to it. God his hands were so big and those tats on his arms were sexy as hell. Kayla blushed at her own thoughts, what the hell was wrong with her? Mark seen her as a kid anyway.

"Kayla my girlfriend is coming down to spend the week Monday. Just thought I'd let ya know." Mark said.

Kayla's head dropped to her plate. See you dummy he's got a girlfriend, why would he even look at you? Kayla said to her self.

"Kayla? You okay?" Mark asked.

"Yea, sure." Kayla said.

They got up and washed the dishes up.

"Let's get going before it gets so hot." Kayla said.

"Okay." Mark said and followed her out the door.


	9. chapter 9

Kayla watched Mark in admiration. He was milking the cows. He was a quick learner. He made it look easy. Kayla wasn't really surprised. Mark was good at everything he did. Kayla went over and showed him how to run it through the processor once he had finished milking.

"You know, in a week or two you could be running this place on your own, you don't need me." Kayla said.

Mark looked up at her. Her hair was once again fighting to escape the braid she had it in. She always had those natural pink cheeks flushed from being out doors and working. Mark grinned. She sure was a cute little thing.

"No fun doing things by yourself, I guess I'll keep ya around." Mark said smiling at her.

Kayla found her self smiling at him in spite of herself.

She went back to cleaning the barn doing her best to ignore Mark and these strange new feelings she was having for him.

Kayla fixed them dinner and they had sat down and ate. Mark had told her to bring her things and get ready at the house. Kayla was nervous. She had never been on a date. Mark could tell she was nervous.

"Hey are you okay?" Mark asked putting up dishes while she washed.

Yes, I'm fine." Kayla said.

Kayla looked up at Mark. He was standing there watching her.

"It's just I never been on a date and I feel kind of dumb, I'm kind of nervous." Kayla said.

Mark took Kayla's hand and led her to set down in the living room. Kayla tried to ignore the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach from Mark holding her hand.

Mark sat down beside her.

"Listen its no big deal. He takes ya to a movie, he brings ya home, if he tries to do more than kiss ya on the cheek, punch him in the nose." Mark said.

Kayla looked at Mark, was he serious? She hadn't even thought about the fact Josh might try to kiss her. She really had no desire to kiss Josh.

"I don't want to kiss him, I means he's cute and all, but I don't like him like that." Kayla said.

"You don't huh? Well don't do anything ya don't want to." Mark said secretly pleased she wasn't planning a make out session with that punk.

Kayla nodded.

"Now why don't ya go get ready?" Mark said.

"Okay." Kayla said and headed upstairs.

Mark was glad he didn't have to worry about Kayla doing something foolish. Mark mentally kicked himself. What the hell was wrong with him, what Kayla did was none of his business.

Mark answered the knock on the door. He looked down at the little punk like he was a bug and Josh swallowed hard.

"Umm I'm here to pick up Kayla." Josh said.

"Come in, she'll be down in a minute." Mark said.

"Follow me." Mark said.

Josh followed Mark back to the kitchen.

Mark handed him a soda.

"Thank you." Josh said.

Mark went to the refrigerator and pulled a couple of eggs out.

"See this?" Mark asked holding one of the eggs up.

"Uhh yea." Josh said.

Mark dropped it on the floor and it cracked open.

"Eggs are very fragile." Mark said.

Josh nodded wondering if this guy was a nut or something.

"Well while you're driving around with Kayla tonight, I want ya to act like you got a dozen eggs in the car. Be careful. You bring her back just like this egg here." Mark said holding up the other one.

"No cracks or breaks just the way you found her, get my meaning boy?" Mark asked.

"Yes sir, I understand." Josh said.

Just then Kayla walked in the kitchen. Mark caught his breath, she looked like an angel. The dress looked beautiful on her. Her long hair was down hanging in waves around her shoulders. God she was beautiful, Mark thought. Apparently Josh was thinking the same thing.

"Kayla you look great." Josh said.

"Thanks." Kayla said and turned to look at Mark.

"Little one you look gorgeous." Mark said.

Kayla graced him with a smile that was like a punch in the gut. He caught his breath and smiled back at her.

"Well I guess we better go." Josh said. 

Kayla followed Josh out to the living room.

"You two be careful." Mark said.

"Okay." Kayla said.

Mark watched them leave. He had an errand to run. He put Kayla out of his mind; he needed to stop worrying about her, after all he was her employer not her keeper. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.


	10. chapter 10

Kayla was enjoying the movie and so far Josh and been very nice. They had talked about music and there school years and Kayla found herself relaxing. After the movie was over. They went to the ice cream parlor and got a soda.

"What's up with that guy is he your guardian?" Josh asked.

"No he bought the ranch when my dad died. I work for him now." Kayla said.

"Oh. What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"Same thing I always did run the ranch." Kayla said.

"I'm going to college in the fall; I want to be a lawyer." Josh said.

They talked for another hour and Kayla looked at the time. It was getting close to 11:00PM.

"I guess I'd better be getting home." Kayla said.

"Okay." Josh said.

They got up and headed for his car.

Kayla noticed that Josh had turned onto a different road than the one that took her home.

"Where are you going?" Kayla asked.

"This place I know, is that okay, we won't stay long if you don't want too?" Josh said looking at her.

"Well Okay." Kayla said.

They drove a few more minutes and Josh pulled up to a grassy little overlook. You could see the whole town lit up from here.

"Wow it's pretty up here." Kayla said.

"Yea." Josh said staring at Kayla.

"Kayla do you want to make out a little?" Josh asked.

Kayla looked at him stunned. Did guys just come out and ask you that?

"Umm Josh I barely know you." Kayla said.

"Well we could just kiss a little. We don't have to do anything else." Josh said.

Kayla just sat there trying to think how to tell him no without hurting his feelings.

Josh suddenly leaned forward and pressed up against Kayla. He pressed his mouth to hers and Kayla felt his tongue pushing at her lips which were tightly closed. He put his hands on her arms and held her still while he continued to try to force her mouth open. Kayla started trying to push him away. He didn't let her go. Kayla struggled to pull her arm free.

"Kayla come on open your mouth." Josh said pulling back a little.

"Josh let me go. I don't want to do this." Kayla said.

"Come on just try it." Josh said and pulled her close to him.

Kayla got her arm free and pulled back and punched him right in the nose.

"OWW Dammit!" Josh said and Kayla watched as his nose started to bleed.

"What the hells wrong with you. You must be frigid or some shit." Josh said holding his shirt to his nose.

Hell Kayla didn't even know what that meant.

Josh started the car and held his nose with one hand and drove with the other.

He stopped at the road that led to the ranch.

"You can walk from here." Josh said.

Kayla got out. It wasn't too far and she was glad to be out of the car. Josh took off as soon as she was out.  

Kayla sighed. There must be something wrong with her. She knew plenty of girls thought Josh was cute and would love for him to kiss them. She turned and started down the road to the ranch.

Mark sat on the front porch in the dark. It was well after 11:00Pm. The damn movie couldn't be over two hours. Where the hell was she? Mark wondered. That punk better get her back and soon. Mark saw something moving in the dark. It was Kayla and she was walking. She was walking slowly with her head down. He hadn't seen a car why the hell was she walking? Mark wondered. Kayla looked up as she got close to the house. She saw Mark sitting on the porch swing. Kayla walked over and sat on the steps.

"What happened Kayla?" Mark asked in a calm tone, even though he felt anything but calm.

Kayla sighed.

"I busted his nose. I think he's pretty mad." Kayla said.

Mark smiled and thought about her always quick temper.

_* Mark and Rob were setting on the front porch drinking lemonade. _

_Mark looked up and seen Kayla dragging her feet walking toward the house._

_"Here comes Kayla home from school now." Rob said._

_Kayla had her head down._

_"Hey baby? How was school?" Rob asked._

_Kayla looked up and Rob and Mark both gasped. She was sporting a black eye._

_Rob jumped up and picked Kayla up._

_"Honey what happened? Are you okay?" Rob asked._

_Kayla didn't say anything she just handed her daddy the note._

_Rob read it and looked up at Kayla frowning._

_"Kayla this don't sound like you, says here you threw the first punch and for no reason. Want to tell me what happened?" Rob asked._

_"The note is true." Kayla said and looked down._

_"Well discuss this later. Want a glass of lemonade?" Rob asked._

_Kayla looked at her dad gratefully, at least he wasn't going to punish her in front of Mr. Callaway._

_"Yes. Thanks daddy." Kayla said sitting on the steps._

_Mark moved to set on the steps beside her._

_"How old are ya now Kayla?" Mark asked._

_Kayla gave him a mean look._

_"Eleven." Kayla said._

_"What happened today?" Mark asked._

_Kayla sighed. She couldn't tell her daddy might as well tell someone._

_"It was Mother/daughter day at school, you know you bring your mom and you do all this junk together. This dumb little bitch started saying I didn't have a mom or either I had one and she didn't care enough to come to school so I busted her nose." Kayla said._

_"Why couldn't ya tell your dad that?" Mark asked_

_"Cause it would make him feel bad and make him miss mama and I don't want daddy to be sad." Kayla said._

_Mark lifted Kayla's chin and looked at her._

_"You're a real good kid, Kayla don't let anyone tell you different." Mark said._

_Rob came out with the lemonade and handed it to Kayla._

_"Thanks Daddy." Kayla said._

_"Honey, I thought we would go out to dinner tonight and the fairs in town. What do you say girl?" Rob asked._

_"Aren't you going to punish me?" Kayla asked._

_"They punish you at school?" Rob asked._

_"Yea, I got detention for a week." Kayla said._

_"So you were punished." Rob said._

_Mark smiled. He knew Rob must have been standing at the door and heard Kayla._

_Kayla jumped in her daddy's arms. "I love you daddy." Kayla said._

_"I love you to girl." Rob said smiling.*_

Mark went to sit by Kayla.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"He kissed me and I didn't want him too, I told him to stop and he would let go of me so I punched him in the nose. He didn't hurt me, I think I may have overreacted a little." Kayla said.

"You didn't overreact if ya told him to stop and he didn't." Mark said vowing to beat the hell out of that punk the next time he saw him.

"He said I was frigid? What does that mean?" Kayla asked looking up at Mark.

"Your not frigid Darlin, he's just a punk." Mark said angrily.   

"What does it mean?" Kayla asked again.

"It's a woman who doesn't enjoy sex." Mark said feeling a little embarrassed to be discussing this with her.

"Well then he's right, cause he tried to kiss me and I thought it was gross, he tried to put his tongue in my mouth." Kayla said in disgust.

Mark hadn't realized just how innocent she was up until now.

"Well honey people do that, and it's not gross if ya got feelings for that person." Mark said looking at her.

"If you say so." Kayla said looking unconvinced.

"Kayla are ya sure you're okay? You're not hurt are ya?" Mark asked and turned her to face him so he could see her.

Kayla smiled up at Mark.

"I'm fine really. I think I'm going to bed. I'm tired.

"Okay. By the way, ya got the next two days off, so sleep in." Mark said.

"But I don't need any days off." Kayla protested.

"Little one, no one works 7 days a week. Sunday and Monday is yer days off." Mark said firmly.

"But…" Kayla started.

"I got it covered. Remember Mr. Elmer that used to help your dad sometimes? I hired him to come help out on those two days." Mark said.

"Okay." Kayla said in a resigned tone.

Kayla got up and started toward the stables. She stopped and turned around.

"Thanks for waiting up for me." Kayla said and turned and went to the stables.

"Yer welcome little one." Mark whispered.


	11. chapter 11

Kayla opened the door and was hit with a blast of cold air. She went in and smiled. Mark had got her an Air conditioner. Kayla was touched. Being around him all the time, she had come to find he was a kind person. She had misjudged him all those years. Now she saw why her dad had liked him. She still wasn't crazy about the fact he owned her home, but she could see he was trying to help her. She went and took a quick shower and slipped on a large t-shirt to sleep in. Champ was lying on the bed.

"You like that cool air, don't you boy?" Kayla said sitting down on the bed petting him. Champ lifted his head and licked her face. Kayla laughed and hugged him. She looked up and noticed the TV setting on a TV table. Down beside it was a small refrigerator. Kayla got up and opened it and found it stocked with cold drinks and bottled water. Tears pricked Kayla's eyes. Mark was being so kind to her. She had been awful to him her whole life and he had showed her nothing but kindness. She turned on the TV and sat down with a bottle of water. She wiped her eyes. This was great, air condition, a TV, and a cold drink. Kayla smiled. Just goes to show you it don't take much to make a person happy. She would have to thank Mark in the morning.

There was a knock at the door. Kayla knew it must be Mark. She got up and opened the door. Mark was standing there in sweats and a tank top. She surprised both of them by throwing her arms around him and hugging him.

"Thank you Mark." Kayla said.

Mark wrapped his arms around her. He was truly surprised by her display of affection.

"Yer welcome little one." Mark said.

Mark hoisted her up in his arms and shut the door with his foot. He set her on the bed. Kayla looked away from him. She was little embarrassed for practically climbing up on him. Mark smiled at the light blush that colored her cheeks. God she was beautiful. Mark lifted his hand and brushed her hair back off her shoulder. It felt like silk. Mark vowed at that moment he would always watch over her. He would never let anything happen to her.

Kayla peeked up at him. Her eyes met his and it caused her stomach to do flip flops. God he made her feel weird.

"Mark I really do appreciate the AC, the refrigerator, and the TV." Kayla said.

"I'm glad your happy little one, I just want ya too be comfortable. I just came by to check on ya. I was kinda worried maybe ya was more upset than ya seemed." Mark said.

"No, I'm fine really." Kayla said smiling.

"Okay. I'm going to bed, I'll see ya tomorrow." Mark said.

Kayla got up on her knees and pressed her lips to Mark's cheek for a moment.

"Good night Mark." Kayla said.

Marks heart lurched at her sweetness. He was fast becoming attached to this girl. He supposed he was filling in the missing void in her life her father had left. He told himself that was all he was feeling for her was sort of a fatherly concern. But even he knew the reactions his body was having to her were not fatherly. Mark sighed she was really just a child, he would not cross that line with her. She was hurt and vulnerable. She needed a friend a mentor of sorts not someone trying to get in her pants.

Mark laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers over her. He bent and placed a kiss on her head.

"Good night Kayla." Mark said. He flipped off the light and left.

Kayla laid there wondering why her heart beat was going a mile a minute. Mark made her heart race every time he was near her. But Mark treated her just like her daddy had. He must see her as a child. He was trying to fill the void her dad had left. Kayla sighed. If that's all Mark felt for her she would take it. They would just be friends, but somehow the thought of him kissing her the way Josh had didn't fill her with disgust, it filled her with curiosity. "Quit it Kayla. He has a girlfriend remember." Kayla told her self. 

Kayla turned over and wrapped her arm around Champ. She couldn't believe she had hated Mark all these years and now she was having these feelings for him. Kayla closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

Kayla woke at 4:00am the same time she always did. She was about to get up and remembered she had the day off. She snuggled back under the covers. Champ licked her face.

"I guess you need to go out." Kayla said and got up and let him out the door. Kayla turned on the TV and lay under the covers just relaxing something she didn't do much. She felt her self getting drowsy again and turned over and went back to sleep.

Mark had got up early and met Mr. Elmer to let him know what needed to be done. Luckily he knew what to do, so Mark had left him to it and went back to the house. He made him a quick breakfast and headed to his truck. He had something to take care of in town.

Mark pulled up in front of Martin's sporting good store and got out. He went in and there was the little punk standing behind the counter.

Josh's eyes got wide when he saw Mark.

"I warned ya you little punk." Mark said and grabbed him and dragged him outside. Mark punched him a couple of times and let him go. He didn't want to kill the boy; he was a lot bigger than Josh. He mostly wanted to scare him.

"If I ever see ya near Kayla again boy, I'll hurt ya." Mark said dragging the boy right up to his face.

"Do ya understand?" Mark asked in a deadly voice.

"Yyyyeess." Josh managed to stutter.

Mark dropped him and walked off feeling much better.


	12. chapter 12

Mark had his favorite bike shipped down from Houston and stopped to pick it up at the airport. He secured it on the trailer hitch and headed home. Mark cell rang and he answered it.

"Hello." Mark said.

"Hey Mark, I'm not bothering you am I?" Kayla said.

"No sweetheart, your not." Mark said smiling.

"I'm up at the house fixing something to eat. Can I use the washing machine and dryer?" Kayla asked.

Mark sighed.

"Kayla I'm going to put ya across my knee and tan your hide when I get home." Mark said.

"Why what did I do?" Kayla asked bewildered.

"What did I tell ya the other day?" Mark asked.

Kayla sighed. "You said if I needed anything at the house I could use it and I didn't have to ask." Kayla said.

"Exactly." Mark said.

"Well I just didn't want to take over your whole house without asking." Kayla said.

"Kayla you are stubborn and hardheaded. I'll be home in a while." Mark said.

"Okay." Kayla said hanging up.

Mark shook his head. He didn't want Kayla to be walking on eggshells all the time. He wanted her to feel at home. He didn't want her feeling like she had to ask him for anything.

Kayla pulled the fried chicken out of the pan and laid it on a plate covered with paper towels. She turned and started peeling the boiled potatoes. She was making potato salad. She hoped Mark wasn't serious. He sounded mad. She was just trying to be polite by asking him about using the washing machine, she didn't want to over step her bounds, and after all she was his employee now. She was planning a picnic down by the stream that ran through the property. She was going to ask Mark to go, but she didn't know if she should now. He probably wouldn't want to go anyway. She fixed a plate and decided to take it out to Mr. Elmer.

"Hey Kayla." Mr. Elmer said.

"Hi." Kayla said and handed him the plate.

"Thanks sweetie." He said.

Mr. Elmer had been at the funeral. He was a close friend of her father's.

"Why don't you come up to the house and eat. It's so hot out." Kayla said.

Naw, I'm fine." Mr.Elmer said sitting down on a bale of hay.

Mr. Elmer was about the same age as her father. He had graying hair and bright blue eyes. Kayla had known him her whole life.

"I see Champ is still rambling around." Mr. Elmer said.

Kayla sat down on the ground.

"Yea. He's still hopping around." Kayla said grinning.

"How are you doing honey?" Mr. Elmer asked.

"I'm fine." Kayla said.

"Mr. Callaway seems like a nice man. He seems very concerned about you." Mr. Elmer said.

"He gave me a job and a place to stay." Kayla said.

"I know this is hard for you honey. If you ever need anything all you have to do is call me." Mr. Elmer said.

"Kayla smiled up at him.

"Thanks." She said.

"That was good Kayla, your still the best cook around these parts." Mr. Elmer said handing her the plate back.

"Thanks. I'll see ya later." Kayla said heading back to the house.

Kayla seen Mark's truck parked near the garage. He was busy taking his bike off the trailer hitch and didn't see her. Maybe if she hurried she could get her clothes and the food packed up before he got in the house. She didn't want to take the chance that he was serious earlier. She went in the house and took her clothes out of the dryer and threw them in the basket. She was unaware that Mark had walked in the laundry room.

Mark caught his breath. Kayla had on cutoff shorts and a tank top. He looked at her shapely ass bent over the dryer. Mark felt himself getting hard. Kayla stood up and grabbed the basket and turned around. She squealed when she seen Mark standing there. She about dropped the basket.

"Yyou scared me." Kayla stuttered out.

Mark grinned.

"Did I now." Mark said looking at her intently.

He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

They stood the just staring at each other.

"Uhh can I get by?" Kayla asked.

Mark moved to one side.

"Of course little one." Mark said.

Kayla scooted by him.

Mark smiled and turned and followed her.


	13. chapter 13

Mark walked in the kitchen amused. She was acting like a skittish colt around him.

"Smells good in here, what did ya cook?" Mark asked.

"Umm fried chicken, potato salad, deviled eggs and coleslaw." Kayla said as she packed the stuff up in the picnic basket.

Kayla turned to Mark.

"I'm going down by the stream and have a picnic and go swimming. Do you want to come?" Kayla asked shyly looking down at her feet.

Mark grinned she was cute as hell.

"I'd love to Darlin." Mark said smiling down at her.

Kayla looked up at him and seen he was smiling.

"Great. You got swimming trunks?" Kayla asked.

"Yep, give me a minute to go change." Mark said.

Kayla sat down on the kitchen chair to wait for him. Her and her dad used to do this every Sunday. She had looked forward to it every week in the summer. She was glad Mark was going with her it would have been a little depressing going by herself.

Mark changed into blue trunks and threw on a white t-shirt and grabbed a towel. It was a nice day and his sounded like fun. He hadn't been on a picnic since he was a kid. The thought of spending the day with Kayla appealed to him. He was surprised and happy that she had asked him along. Mark walked back into the kitchen and Kayla jumped and looked at him nervously.

"What's got into ya girl, what ya so nervous about?" Mark asked.

Kayla stood up.

"Uhh nothing." Kayla said.

Mark walked toward her and she backed her self up against the counter.

Mark suddenly grinned. He knew what was wrong with her. He had threatened to paddle her bottom earlier; Kayla was probably thinking he was going to pounce on her any minute.

"Before we go Kayla, we got some unfinished business." Mark said

Kayla's eyes got wide.

Mark almost laughed at the look on her face. As much as the thought of her cute bottom laid across his lap appealed to him he had just been blowing steam as usual. 

"Calm down Kayla, I was just messing with ya. I wasn't planning on spanking ya." Mark said laughing.

Relief crossed Kayla's face.

Kayla slapped him on the arm.

"That was mean Mark." Kayla said but she was smiling.

Mark was glad to see she had a sense of humor.

Mark threw an arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick hug. Kayla's heart skipped a beat like it always did when Mark touched her. But instead of pulling away she put her arm around him and returned the hug.

"Don't get to comfortable Kayla; don't mean I won't if I think your getting too big for your britches." Mark warned.

Kayla looked up at Mark. He was still smiling. She hoped he wasn't serious.

"You wouldn't." Kayla said. 

Mark just shrugged.

"Let's get going." Mark said.

Mark picked up the picnic basket and Kayla grabbed the bag that had the towels in it.

"Lead the way Kayla." Mark said.

Kayla headed out the front door and waited for Mark.

Mark came out and shut the door.

"How about when we get back, I take you for a ride on my bike?" Mark asked.

Kayla looked up at Mark with a smile.

"Really are you serious?" Kayla asked.

"Sure, would ya like that?" Mark asked.

"Yea, that would be great." Kayla said.

"It's a date then." Mark said grinning.

Kayla blushed at Mark's words. 'a date' She knew he didn't mean it like that, bur still it excited her the thought of holding on to Mark while he gave her a ride.

Champ came around the corner.

"Come on Champ were going on a picnic." Kayla said.

Champ followed behind them as they started the walk down to her and daddy's picnic spot. Mark watched Kayla. She seemed like she was starting to like him. He was glad; he had never wanted the animosity that had grown between them. He hoped things stayed like this. The little girl was growing on him.


	14. chapter 14

Mark laughed as he caught the Frisbee. Champ jumped up trying to grab it from Mark. Mark laughed and let him have it. Kayla laughed. She was having a great time.

"Come on let's eat, I'm starving." Mark said.

"Okay." Kayla said flopping down on the blanket and pulling the food out. 

She fixed Mark a plate and handed it to him. She opened the thermos of iced tea and handed Mark a cup.

"Thanks Kayla." Mark said.

Kayla smiled and fixed hers and settled down to eat.

"This is great Darlin." Mark said fixing himself a second plate.

"Thanks." Kayla said.

"What's for dessert?" Mark asked.

Kayla grinned.

"Your not even finished dinner yet." Kayla said laughing.

"Come on Kayla, I know ya fixed dessert, what it is?" Mark asked.

"Chocolate strawberry cake with Dark chocolate icing." Kayla said.

"Oh God, your going to make me fat girl." Mark said laughing.

Mark scarfed down his food and Kayla smiled and pulled out half the cake and cut him a big piece. Champ came sniffing around.

"Huh uhh boy, chocolate is not good for you." Kayla said.

She pulled out dog treats and fed him while Mark was eating the cake.

"Girl I should have hired ya as a cook." Mark said.

Kayla grinned.

"Can I have a strawberry?" Kayla asked.

Mark ran a strawberry threw the rich chocolate icing and held it up to her mouth. Kayla opened her moth and Mark slipped it between her lips. Mark gasped as her sweet little mouth closed around his fingers. Kayla seemed oblivious to his arousal. She opened her mouth after she had cleaned his fingers of the chocolate.

"You had chocolate on your fingers." Kayla said smiling.

God she was innocent, Mark thought. They sat together and finished the cake. Mark fed her strawberries and thoroughly enjoyed himself. Kayla cleared the food away and watched as Mark laid back and closed his eyes. They were under the shade of a tree so the sun wasn't beating down on them. Champ ambled off to do his own thing. Kayla decided to lie back to and relax a little. She closed her eyes. Kayla felt something tickle her face. She opened her eyes and seen Mark over her with a flower tickling her nose.

"Hey you stop that." Kayla said laughing.

Mark propped himself on one elbow and grinned down at her.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Mark said.

Kayla grinned up at him. He was so handsome. She wished he didn't have a girlfriend. Right now with Mark looking down at her she longed for him to kiss her. Mark watched her watching him. He must be mistaken, he could swear he seen desire in her eyes. But no that couldn't be.

"Ready to go for a swim?" Mark asked.

"Yea, sure." Kayla said shaking off her thoughts.

Mark watched as Kayla stripped her clothes off. She had on a light green one piece swimsuit. There was nothing provocative about the swimsuit, but in his eyes it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Kayla watched as Mark took off his shirt. Damn this man was in great shape. His chest and arms were gorgeous. "Okay stop Kayla." Kayla said to her self.

Kayla went and jumped in the creek. The water was wonderful it was cool and refreshing. She felt a splash nearby and Mark's head popped up. They grinned at each other and started splashing each other. They spent the next hour swimming and dunking each other. Champ jumped in and joined them shaking water all over them. Finally Mark grabbed Kayla and set her on the bank. He jumped up to set beside her.

"Kayla thanks for inviting me, I had a really good time today." Mark said.

Mark couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He really enjoyed spending time with Kayla.

"I'm glad you came Mark, you're really a lot of fun." Kayla said smiling up at him.

Mark leaned over and kissed Kayla's cheek. He couldn't help himself. He had a surge of affection for this girl.

Kayla smiled.

"I guess we better head back you promised me a ride." Kayla said jumping up.

"Okay, go get dressed and I'll meet ya at the garage in 15 minutes." Mark said.

"I'll take the stuff up to the house." Mark said grabbing the picnic basket.

Kayla smiled and waved and took off running toward the stables. Mark watched her.

God she was so full of life and so sweet. These feeling were really starting to get to him. He could deal with desire he could understand that. But he had these feelings of tenderness for her as well. It was all mixed together and it confused him. Mark shook his head and headed for the house.  
  



	15. chapter 15

Kayla walked down to the garage. She had changed in to jeans and a tank top. Mark was sitting on the bike waiting for her.

"Come on girl get a move on." Mark said.

Kayla grinned and climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his wait. She locked her fingers at his stomach. Mark felt warm under her hands and the vibrations from the bike seemed to being funny things to her body.

"Ready Darlin?" Mark asked.

"Yea." Kayla said.

Mark took off down the driveway. Kayla tightened her grip for a moment. It felt like he was going awful fast. But Mark rubbed her hand with one of his as if to reassure her. She relaxed and watched the scenery and loosened her grip some. Kayla felt like she was flying, it was wonderful.

Mark was trying to concentrate on the road instead of Kayla's warm little body pressed against his. Her breasts were pushed against his back and her thighs were rubbing his not to mention her hands were locked together low on his stomach causing very sensual feelings every time they rubbed his stomach. Mark took several deep breathes to clear his head.

Kayla was having the time of her life. She loved the wind blowing threw her hair. She felt free. After a while she laid her head on Mark's back and laid there with her eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of laying against him and holding on to him.

Mark felt her head relax against his back. He smiled. Little thing was probably tired. He turned around and headed back to the ranch.

Mark pulled in the driveway and pulled up to the garage and killed the motor. Kayla didn't move. Mark laughed.

"Darlin ya going to stay there?" Mark asked.

Kayla laughed but didn't move.

"Yea in a second." Kayla said.

Kayla got on her knees on the back of the seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. She bent forward and Mark felt her hair brush his shoulder and face. Kayla placed a kiss on his cheek and then jumped off.

"Thanks Mark that was so much fun." Kayla said grinning.

Mark got off the bike.

"Your most welcome little one." Mark said.

"Well I better head off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Kayla said.

"I'll be gone in the morning. I got to pick up Cindy my girlfriend tomorrow at the airport." Mark said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Kayla mumbled.

"Well goodnight." Kayla said and took off before Mark could reply.

Mark frowned. Her good mood had changed fast. He figured she wasn't too thrilled with him bringing Cindy down here. She didn't care for strangers. Well she was going to have to accept the fact he had friends that were going to visit from time to time. It would be good for her to meet other people; she had been isolated out here for too long.

Kayla took a shower and threw her long t-shirt on. She let Champ in and fed him. Kayla grabbed a soda and flopped on the bed. Why did Mark have to have a girlfriend? She wanted him all to herself, she didn't want to share him. Damn what was wrong with her, Mark was her employer not her boyfriend. Kayla sighed. She was going to have to get past these feelings. Mark didn't think of her like that. He saw her as a child.

Mark decided to check on Kayla before he went to bed. He went and knocked on her door.

"Come in." Kayla called.

Mark walked in and she was lying on the bed writing in a notebook. She laid it down when he walked in.

"What ya doing?" Mark asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"Just writing. I kinda write these stories. I won a few contests back in school. Maybe someday I'll be a writer." Kayla said.

"That's great Kayla maybe someday you'll let me read some of you stuff." Mark said.

"Maybe." Kayla said.

"Mark?" Kayla said.

"What baby?" Mark said.

"Is your girlfriend going to move in with you?" Kayla asked.

Mark started laughing.

"Hell no, we couldn't live together, we would drive each other crazy. Besides she's a city girl, she would be nuts living out here." Mark said.

Kayla frowned.

"Aren't you two in love?" Kayla asked.

"Uh well no, Kayla were not, that's why were not married. We like some of the same things, but we wouldn't get married. We don't have those kinds of feelings for each other." Mark said.

Kayla was confused. He called her his girlfriend but says he's not in love with her.

Mark smiled at her confusion. She was so innocent in the ways of the world.

"Grown-ups are weird sometimes Kayla, don't try to understand it." Mark said.

"Hey I'm a grown-up." Kayla said insulted that he thought she was a child.

"Are ya now?" Mark said amused at her pouting lip.

"Yes." Kayla snapped.

Mark smiled at her and lifted her chin to look at her.

"Don't be in such a hurry to grow up Kayla the world is a hard place." Mark said.

"I know." Kayla said in a low tone her voice cracking.

Mark knew she was thinking about losing her dad and everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

"Aww Darlin, come here." Mark said pulling her against his chest.

Kayla lay against his chest as she cried. She missed her dad so bad.

Mark rubbed her back and kept his arms around her holding her.

"It's alright baby, just let it out." Mark said trying to soothe her.

Mark held her as her tears finally slowed down and then stopped. Mark pushed her back a little to look at her.

"Ya feel a little better baby?" Mark asked.

Kayla nodded and laid her head back on his chest. It felt good just to have some one to touch her and hold her. Mark wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her on his lap. He sat back against the headboard.

"Mark will you stay for a while?" Kayla asked.

"Yea, little one, as long as ya need me." Mark said.

Kayla snuggled closer to Mark and was soon fast asleep. Mark held her while she slept for a while. He finally laid her in the bed and kissed her on the head and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Kayla." Mark whispered

Mark turned out the light and bent to pet Champ.

"Watch over her boy." Mark said and left. 


	16. chapter16

Kayla stretched and came awake. She sat up. The sun was already up. She had actually slept past 4:00am. She smiled and got up and made some coffee. She remembered how kind Mark had been to her last night and smiled. Mark was turning out to be so sweet. She drank her coffee and decided to go down to the house and make some breakfast. Maybe Mark would want to go swimming again today or take her for a ride. Then she remembered his girlfriend would be arriving today. Well forget about that she thought.

Kayla fixed her some sausage biscuits and sat down to eat.

"Who are you?" 

Kayla looked up and seen a perfect beautiful blonde woman standing there. She was tall and slim with a perfect body. She had blue eyes that looked at Kayla with disdain. Kayla stiffened up immediately and became defensive. 

"Well who the hell are you?" Kayla asked giving the woman a nasty look.

'Kayla is that any way to introduce yourself." Mark said sharply.

Mark had just walked in of course he didn't hear his girlfriend or see the nasty look she gave Kayla.

"Cindy this is Kayla that I told ya about." Mark said.

"Well hello Kayla, nice to meet you." Cindy said in a sickening sweet tone.

Just then another woman walked in the kitchen. She was blonde and blue eyed too only shorter than Cindy.

"Cindy brought her friend to keep her company, this is Amber." Mark said.

She looked at Kayla the same way Cindy had. Kayla got up.

"I'll clean up this mess and get out of your way." Kayla said.

Mark looked at her. It was obvious she wasn't comfortable.

"Amber you'll have to entertain yourself for a couple of hours; me and Markie got some catching up to do." Cindy said giggling.

Kayla burst out laughing she couldn't help it.

They all three looked at her.

Was she the only one who thought Markie was totally pathetic, this woman was stupid? She didn't seem real high in the food chain. Kayla just sighed and put up the dishes.

"Later." Kayla said and left.

Cindy grabbed Mark's hand and led him to the stairs.

"Come on lover, I want some of the big boy." Cindy said smiling.

Mark grinned and followed her upstairs.

Kayla spent most of the day in her room writing. She had seen a writing contest in a magazine and decided to enter it. The first prize was 500 dollars. She might win, you could never tell. She took Champ out for a walk at about 5:00Pm. She was passing by the back of the house and she heard moaning and screaming. At first she thought something was wrong and then she turned red in embarrassment. It was Cindy yelling out Mark's name. Kayla figured out they must be having sex, damn she was loud. She hurried on down to the meadow.       Damn it, why did she have to have these feeling for Mark. She wanted to go rip that woman's head off. But hell look at her, she was beautiful and perfect. Kayla thought about her own looks. She was too short and she wasn't thin, she was almost muscular from working on the ranch, her hips weren't slim they were too curvy. She had red curly hair and she had those damn freckles everywhere. Kayla sighed. A man like Mark would never be attracted to her when he could have someone like Cindy. Kayla headed back to the stables. She let Champ in the room and decided to go out to dinner. No way was she going up to the house.

Mark came downstairs to get a drink. Cindy had about killed him. He got a bottle of water and looked out the back door. Kayla's truck was gone. Where the hell had she went. He looked at the time it was almost 9:00PM. He frowned.

"Hey baby what you are doing." Cindy said coming up behind him.

"I was just wondering where Kayla is this late." Mark said.

Cindy didn't like this one bit, Mark paid way to much attention to that ranch hand.

"Mark she's a grown woman, stop acting like her daddy." Cindy said.

Mark turned around and Cindy seen anger flashing in his eyes.

"This is none of your business. She's just a kid and she don't have nobody but me, don't try to interfere in my life Cindy that would be a big mistake." Mark said.

"I'm sorry Mark." Cindy said pulling him down for a kiss. 

She would have to handle that little upstart in a more subtle way. She wasn't going to leave this house Friday without getting rid of her first. Cindy hugged Mark and smiled as she devised a plan to be rid of that little brat.

Kayla drove her truck behind the stables and parked. She got out and headed upstairs. She had went to the local diner and got some dinner and then went clothes shopping. She got a new bathing suit, a two piece, and got some short skirts and some midriff tops. She figured maybe Mark would notice her if she started dressing like a woman instead of a boy. She had to work tomorrow, but after work she was going to put on one her new outfits and see if Mark noticed. Kayla dropped the bags on the bed and let Champ out. She sat down on the bed. It was probably hopeless trying to get Mark to notice her but she was going to try anyway. Kayla got up and took a shower. She dried off and went and got one of the new nightgowns she had bought. It was a floral print with small purple flowers. It was short and sleeveless. She figured if she started dressing like a woman maybe she would start feeling more confident about her self. She brushed her hair and sprayed on some of the perfume she had bought. Kayla smiled. She actually felt better. Kayla fell across the bed on her stomach and turned on the TV. There was a knock at the door. Kayla smiled. She figured Mark would come down to say goodnight.

"Come in." Kayla said.

Mark opened the door and stopped. Kayla was lying on her stomach with some short nightgown on her red hair falling across her shoulders. She looked just like an angel. Kayla smiled at him

"Hey Darlin." Mark said and come in and closed the door.

"Hey Mark." Kayla said.

Mark sat down beside her.

"You look awful pretty tonight." Mark said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Kayla said smiling up at him.

"I noticed you were gone earlier." Mark said.

"Yea I went to town to have dinner and I did a little shopping." Kayla said.

"Okay, I was just a little worried." Mark said.

Kayla just flashed a smile at him.

"Well I guess I'll let ya get to bed." Mark said.

"Mark?" Kayla said.

"Yea little one?" Mark said.

"Will you stay with me a little while?" Kayla asked.

"Well sure honey." Mark said.

Mark moved back against the head board and Kayla turned around and went to set beside him. Mark put his arm around her and pulled her to lie against his chest. Kayla wrapped her arm around his waist and sighed. Mark stroked her back.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yea I am now." Kayla said smiling.

Mark smiled. She was such a sweet little thing. He was glad they were becoming friends. Kayla needed him and that made him feel good. He sat and held her until she fell asleep and then tucked her under   the covers. He kissed her cheek and headed back to the house.


	17. chapter 17

Kayla looked at the time. It was 6:00am. She had been up and working for hours now. She didn't figure Mark would be helping her this week since his girl was in town. She went to let the horses out to the pasture.

"Morning Darlin."

Kayla turned around smiling.

"I didn't think you would be helping me this week, since you got company." Kayla said.

Mark came over and tugged on her braid.

"Of course I will silly." Mark said.

Mark went and got Blackie.

"I'm going to take the cattle out to the far pasture." Mark said.

"Okay." Kayla said and went back to feeding the livestock.

Kayla was glad she would get to spend some time with Mark today even if it was working.

Mark and Kayla were done by noon.

"I'll bring the cattle back down these evening." Kayla told Mark.

"Okay." Mark said.

"Do you want to come up to the house and have dinner this evening?" Mark asked.

"No thanks." Kayla said.

Mark frowned as Kayla walked away. It looked like she was going to stay away as long as he had company. He shook his head and walked back up to the house.

Cindy and Amber decided to explore the ranch while Mark took a shower and then they were going into town to do some shopping. They wondered into the stables. 

Kayla was in there brushing Chestnut out.

"Well, well…Look Amber it's the stable girl." Cindy said laughing.

Kayla just glared at them.

"Kayla you really need to do something with your self, you look like a boy." Cindy said laughing.

Kayla was determined to ignore them. They both stood there laughing at her.

"You know the only reason Mark gave her a job is because she didn't have no where else to go. He felt sorry for her." Cindy told Amber.

Kayla felt her temper fixing to blow.

"Yes she's just some little homeless street kid he took pity on." Cindy said laughing.

"Fuck you bitch, get the hell out of my stables before I kick your ass!" Kayla screamed starting toward them.

Mark had just rounded the corner so he heard Kayla. He didn't hear what Cindy had said to her.

Kayla seen the look on Mark's face and knew he was pissed.

"Cindy you two go wait at the truck, I'll be there in a minute." Mark said.

Cindy threw Kayla a triumphant look and her and Amber turned and left.

"Kayla I don't know what your problem is, but their my guests and you wont speak to them like that, for that matter if I hear ya talking like that again, we're going to take a little trip behind the barn and I'm going to give you a tanning you wont forget." Mark said angrily. 

"I'd like to see you try Mark Callaway, you're my employer, not my daddy. If you lay one hand on me, I'll kick your ass too!" Kayla yelled at him.

"Well just see about that little lady, you best remember what I said. Keep a civil tongue in your mouth or I'll lay my belt across your backside." Mark said and turned around and left.

Kayla kicked at a bale of hay. It wasn't fair; he didn't hear the shit she had said to Kayla.

Kayla ran up to her room and grabbed her note book. She was going to the library to print off her story. Hell if she was going to let that bitch ruin her whole day.

Kayla came out of the library and went down to the post office to mail her story. It was about 4:00PM. She decided to go to the diner and have dinner. She sat down in a booth and decided on country fried steak. She was sitting there waiting.

"Hey Kayla."

Kayla looked up and smiled.

"HI Mr. Thomas." Kayla said.

Mr. Thomas had been her writing teacher in high school.

"Hey your out of school now, call me Steve," He said.

"Can I join you for dinner?" Steve asked.

"Yea sure." Kayla said.

Steve had been her favorite teacher in school, plus she had a slight crush on him in school.

He had brown eyes and black hair and he was tall.

Kayla and Steve sat and ate while they talked about her writing.

"I just entered a contest." Kayla told him.

"Well you're a great writer, I'm sure you'll win." Steve said smiling.

Just then Mark and Cindy and Amber walked in the diner. Kayla didn't see them she was too engrossed in her conversation with Steve.

Mark saw her however. Who the hell was she with? The man was a good bit older than Kayla. He didn't like this one bit. Cindy however pulled him toward a table trying to get his attention back to her. Mark went and sat down. He would have a talk with Kayla when she got home and find out who this clown was.


	18. chapter 18

Kayla drove home thinking about having dinner with Steve. It was nice to have someone to talk to about her writing. He had always been her favorite teacher in high school. Kayla looked at the time. It was 9:00pm. She had went back to the library and got some books on writing and then she had went to the park and took a long walk. She wasn't in any hurry to get back to the ranch. The thought of Mark being made at her made her sick. That bimbo really had Mark wrapped around her finger. Kayla figured she was going to try to have to beat her at her own game. She pulled in behind the stables and Champ was waiting on the steps. 

"Hey Champ." Kayla said and Champ ran up and licked her hand.

"Come on in boy, its dinner time for you." Kayla said.

Kayla let Champ in and followed him. She fed him then headed for the shower. She took a shower and then got out and rubbed the lotion she had bought today all over. Kayla figured she had neglected herself to long. If she wanted to attract Mark she had to do a little maintenance. She sprayed a little perfume here and there. She slipped on the silk spaghetti strap nightgown on. It was baby blue and mid thigh length. She slipped on the matching panties. She brushed her hair till it shone and used her fingers to enhance the natural curl. She looked in the mirror. Not bad she thought. Now she had to wait and see if Mark would come down to say goodnight. She knew he was mad, but she hoped he wouldn't break his routine.

"I'm going to check on Kayla." Mark told Cindy.

Cindy had to bite her lip to keep from commenting. He had a soft spot for that brat. Cindy watched Mark go out the door.

"Girl he likes her, what are you going to do?" Amber asked.

"That little brat has got nothing; I don't understand what Mark's interest is." Cindy said.

"Well you better do something soon or you are going to be history." Amber said.

"She won't get Mark away from me." Cindy said.

Cindy vowed she would get rid of Kayla before she left Friday.

Mark knocked on Kayla's door. He hated he had lost his temper with her this morning but she had been out of line.

"Come in." Kayla called out.

Mark walked in. Kayla was lying on the bed in a sexy nightgown, her hair looked beautiful curled around her face and hanging loose. Mark was speechless. Mark had the urge to grab her and kiss her.

"Hey Mark." Kayla said looking down. She had a book in her hands. She must have been reading Mark thought.

Mark went and sat down beside her.

"You mad at me?" Mark asked.

"No." Kayla said.

"Listen I'm sorry if I seemed a little harsh this morning little one, but you were out of line." Mark said.

Kayla thought about telling Mark what Cindy had said to her first, but that reeked of being a tattletale.  She decided that wasn't the way to go. She was trying to make up with Mark, that would really get Cindy's goat.

"I'm sorry Mark." Kayla said quietly.

Mark looked at her. He assumed she just wasn't used to being around people too much and Cindy and her friend were hard to take sometimes. Hell they got on his nerves.

Mark lifted her chin with his finger.

"Its okay baby, just try to be a little nicer, okay for me?" Mark said.

Kayla smiled at him.

"Okay Mark." Kayla said.

"That's my girl." Mark said smiling. 

Mark noticed how good she smelled. Hell she looked like a beautiful little angel.

Kayla stretched out beside him and laid her head on his chest and Mark automatically wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"Kayla I seen you at the diner tonight, who was that you were with?" Mark asked.

"Steve, my high school writing teacher. He was giving me some pointers about writing and gave me a list of publishers to submit my work to." Kayla said.

"Oh, that's good you got someone to help ya." Mark said relieved he wasn't going after Kayla.

"Yea, he's real nice." Kayla said.

Mark was noticing how soft her skin felt under his hand. Damn he was feeling some weird shit. This girl was doing strange things to him.

"Umm Kayla I better get back to the house." Mark said.

"Okay if you got to go." Kayla said in a sad voice.

Mark looked down at her. Poor thing, she was lonely. He didn't have the heart to leave her yet.

"I'll stay with ya for a while, turn out the light and I'll stay till ya go to sleep." Mark said

Kayla jumped up and switched off the light and hopped back into bed. She practically dived on Mark and cuddled up to him. Mark grinned. How could he resist her, she was so sweet. Mark wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Kayla smiled in the dark. Score one for me she thought.

"Mark after we get through tomorrow, do you want to go swimming?" Kayla asked.

"Yea sure, can I bring the girls?" Mark asked.

"Yea that's great, it will be fun." Kayla said smiling to herself, let them come she wasn't going to lose her temper again and they wouldn't say no mean stuff in front of Mark.

Mark smiled. Kayla was trying to be nice, that's all he asked.

"Mark are you going to kiss me good night?' Kayla asked innocently.

Mark smiled and dropped a light kiss on Kayla's lips.

"There, now go to sleep." Mark said.

"Yes sir." Kayla said giggling.

Mark laughed at her silliness; it was good to see Kayla coming out of her shell.

They lay there cuddled together and before Mark knew what had happened he fell asleep.

Kayla smiled and tightened her grip on him. She closed her eyes and drifted off herself.

Cindy awoke and looked at the clock. It was 4:00am. Where in the hell was Mark? 

Cindy sat up. He must still be with that brat. She had the urge to go down to the stables and whip that brat's ass. Cindy sighed. Her and Mark had a open relationship, she had never put ties on him before, but this girl was different. She sensed this girl was a real danger to her relationship with Mar. She knew if she jumped on Mark about spending the night down there, he would get mad at her, he didn't like possessive women. Cindy lay back down wondering how she was going to handle this.


	19. chapter 19

Kayla woke up and smiled. She was wrapped in Mark's big arms. She lay there a few moments enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in his embrace. Kayla studied his features. He looked so sweet sleeping. His long honey colored lashes gave him the look of a sleeping baby. His full lips were parted slightly. The lightest of freckles, you could barely see them were sprinkled lightly on the bridge of his nose. Kayla couldn't resist she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Even though it was just an innocent brushing of lips, it felt like electricity had hit Kayla. His lips were so warm. Kayla pulled back to find his green eyes looking at her. Kayla blushed and looked down.

"Stealing kisses while I sleep?" Mark said smiling.

"I'm sorry." Kayla mumbled. She was so embarrassed.

"Hey now, don't get all shy on me girl, I can think of worse ways to be woke up than by a pretty girl." Mark said.

Kayla peeked up at him and smiled.

Mark grinned and kissed her cheek. He silently wondered what the kiss was about. Did Kayla have some kind of feelings for him or was it just a friendly kiss, He realized Kayla had come to care about him just like he had for her, but as far as he could tell it was just friendship. She needed him.

"I got to get to work." Kayla said.

"I guess I'll go on and get started to." Mark said.

"Make some coffee woman." Mark said laughing.

Kayla grinned and hopped up and started some coffee. She grabbed her clothes and went in the bathroom and got dressed. She pulled her hair back and braided it. She went out and Mark was sitting there drinking coffee. She got a cup and sat down beside him.

"Mark thanks for staying with me last night." Kayla said.

"Well Darlin, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that, Cindy probably going to raise hell." Mark said.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Kayla said.

"Don't worry about it, it just gives her an excuse to bitch, she don't actually need one. Besides I do what I want, no one tells me what to do Kayla." Mark said.

"Let's get going, I'll fix breakfast after were done.' Kayla said.

"Okay, what ya going to fix?" Mark asked.

 "What do you want? Kayla asked.

"The works." Mark said laughing.

"Okay I'll fix you the biggest breakfast you ever seen." Kayla said.

At 11:00am Mark and Kayla headed up to the house. Kayla went to the kitchen and Mark went in search of Cindy. Her and Amber were in the living room.

"Where were you last night Mark?" Cindy asked.

"I fell asleep at the stables." Mark said.

"Oh really?" Cindy asked sarcastically. 

"Listen, Kayla aint that kind of girl, nothing happened, so pull your claws in." Mark said.

Mark turned and headed upstairs to take a shower.

"Come on." Cindy said to Amber.

Cindy and Amber walked into the kitchen. Kayla just smiled at them. She could see Cindy was mad.

"What are you doing?" Cindy asked.

"Mark asked me to fix him breakfast." Kayla said.

"Your filthy, you could at least take a bath first." Cindy said in a snotty voice.

"Mark doesn't seem to mind, besides once I get breakfast going, I'm going to run upstairs and take a quick shower." Kayla said. 

Kayla had brought her clean clothes with her.

"You seduced Mark last night didn't you?" Cindy asked with her hands on her hips.

Kayla grinned at Cindy but didn't answer her, let her stew about it Kayla thought.

Mark walked in wearing a pair of sweats and nothing else. Damn he looked good Kayla thought.

"Mark can you keep and eye on the food while I take a quick shower?" Kayla asked.

"Sure Darlin." Mark said.

Kayla grabbed her clothes and went upstairs.

"We're going swimming after breakfast so you girls get some suits on." Mark said.

"Where are we going Markie?" Cindy asked wrapping her arms around him.

"To a stream here on the property." Mark said.

"Mark what if there are bugs or fish in the water?" Cindy asked wrinkling her nose.

"They wont bother ya, don't be such a wimp a Cindy." Mark said pulling away from her.

Cindy and Amber exchanged glances. They had to do something about this girl and quick.

Kayla looked in the mirror. She had the new swim suit on under her clothes. She had on the black short skirt and a red midriff top that showed off her flat belly. She let her hair hang loose and pulled on her black sandals. She grinned and headed downstairs.

Mark's mouth fell open. He looked at Kayla she looked hot as hell. He had never seen her dress like that. Cindy wanted to slap Kayla. She was trying to steal her man, no doubt about it.

"Well Darlin, don't you look pretty." Mark said smiling.

Kayla smiled and went over and hugged him.

"You're so sweet." Kayla said.

Mark smiled and held her close; he couldn't help but be fond of the little thing.

If looks could kill Kayla would be dead. Cindy was sending her an evil look.

Kayla turned around and just grinned at Cindy.

"Now you guys go find something to do, I'll finish breakfast and call you when it's ready." Kayla said.

"Sure you don't need no help Kayla?" Mark asked.

"No, go on, I'm fine." Kayla said.

Kayla watched them leave and smiled. She was really getting to Cindy she thought. She turned around and continued to fix breakfast with a grin on her face.


	20. chapter 20

Amber and Cindy had bitched all through breakfast about how everything Kayla had fixed was fattening. Mark had finally told them both to shut up and eat a bagel. He had winked at Kayla while they loaded up there plates for seconds. Kayla thought things were really going well. Mark was paying attention to her and not Cindy.

"You two go get ready to go swimming while me and Kayla wash dishes." Mark said.

Cindy and Amber had huffed out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for trying to be nice to them Kayla, I know it's not easy with them two." Mark said.

Kayla smiled up at Mark.

"As long as it makes you happy Mark." Kayla said and turned back to the dishes.

Mark gave Kayla an odd look. He could swear Kayla had been subtly flirting with him, but no he must be mistaken, probably wishful thinking on his part.

They got done with the dishes and Kayla told Mark she would meet them at the stream, she was going to get Champ and a towel.

"Okay Darlin, we'll be down in a few." Mark said.

Kayla arrived at the stream and jumped straight in, it was a hot day and the water felt great. Champ jumped in with her and the two of them splashed around and played.

Mark and the girls arrived to find Kayla and Champ in the water. Mark laughed at the two of them tussling in the water.

"Mark Amber and I are going to get some sun, I don't trust that water." Cindy said spreading out her towel. Amber did the same and they lay down in the sun.

Mark rolled his eyes and went over and jumped in. He grabbed Kayla and threw her in the middle of the stream. Kayla came up laughing. The two of them splashed and played out in the middle of the stream.

Cindy sat up watching with narrowed eyes. That little bitch was after her man no doubt about that.

"Cindy this is getting serious, see how Mark looks at her." Amber said.

"Yes I see." Cindy said. She sat there and stared at them.

Mark jumped out to sit on the bank and pulled Kayla up to sit beside him. His eyes widened at the sight of her lime green two piece bathing suit. It didn't leave much to the imagination.

"What's wrong Mark?" Kayla asked.

"Damn little girl your sure full grown aint ya." Mark blurted out before thinking.

Kayla blushed and looked down.

"Sorry honey, I just never seen ya in nothing like that." Mark said.

Kayla looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Your beautiful honey." Mark said in a husky voice.

Mark felt his head moving toward hers. He was so close to her lips he could feel her breath brushing his lips. Mark wanted to kiss her more than anything.

"MARK!" Cindy yelled.

"Shit." Mark mumbled as he pulled away from Kayla.

"WHAT!" Mark yelled.

"I'm tired. I want to go take a nap." Cindy said.

"Well go to hell on." Mark snapped.

"I got to get going anyway." Kayla said standing up.

All of a sudden Amber and Cindy started yelling.

Mark and Kayla turned around and burst out laughing. Champ was shaking water all over them.

"Champ get over here." Kayla called still laughing.

Champ ran over to her and jumped up on her.

"Keep that beast away from me or next time I'll kick him!" Cindy yelled standing up.

Kayla's smile instantly disappeared.

"You ever touch my dog and I'll beat your ass." Kayla said and turned and walked off.

"Mark are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Cindy asked with her hand on her hips.

"You shouldn't have threatened her dog." Mark said and shrugged and turned and walked toward the house.

Cindy was livid. She would get rid of that little bitch if it was the last thing she done.

Cindy and Amber walked toward the stables with a plan in mind.

"Remember we got to stick to the same story." Cindy said.

Amber nodded.

They had spent the after noon formulating a plan to get Mark to fire Kayla.

Kayla was brushing the horses and feeding them.

"So stable girl, you want to fight, I'm here to fight." Cindy said.

Kayla rolled her eyes. She ignored them hoping they would go away.

"What's wrong are you scared?" Cindy asked.

Kayla turned to walk away and Cindy and Amber both tackled her. Kayla couldn't walk away now. These bitches attacked her. Kayla came up swing. Amber backed up and watched the two of them fight. Kayla punched Cindy in the eye and knocked her down.

"Now leave me alone." Kayla said and walked off.

Cindy stood up and called Amber.

"I want you to hit me some more and then push me in that mud over there." Cindy said.

"I don't know." Amber said.

"Just do it, bust my lip at least." Cindy said standing there waiting.

Amber pulled back her fist and punched Cindy as hard and she could.

Amber came running in the house yelling for Mark.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

Amber led Mark to the porch where Cindy was laying bloody and bruised and covered in mud.

"What the hell happened?" Mark asked Picking Cindy up and carrying her to the couch.

"It was Kayla, we were taking a walk and Kayla seen us coming towards the stables. She just went nuts. She was mad because Cindy threatened her dog earlier. She started beating Cindy up and wouldn't stop and then she was threw hitting her threw her in the mud.

Mark felt his temper rising, he had tired to be patient with Kayla but she had went to far this time.

"Help her clean up." Mark said to Amber.

They watched him leave and started laughing.


	21. chapter 21

Mark stormed into the stables looking for Kayla. She was repairing a shoe on Blackie.

"Kayla get over here!" Mark yelled.

Kayla figured Cindy went crying to Mark making it sound like all her fault.

Kayla set Blackie's foot back down and walked over to Mark.

Mark grabbed her and shook her.  
"What the hell were ya thinking?" Mark yelled.

"I only hit her once Mark." Kayla said scared because Mark seemed so angry.

"Bull shit Kayla I seen what ya did to her, and Amber told me ya attacked her for no reason!" Mark shouted.

Mark's grip on her arms was hurting. She was going to defend her self but what was the point, Cindy had a witness and she didn't. She just stood there. If he was going to believe those two let him.

"I really should fire your ass Kayla, but hell ya don't have any where to go; I can't do that out of respect for your daddy." Mark said. 

"When I calm down, I'm going to bust your ass good, but right now I'm too mad. You promised me you would try to get along with her and as soon as my back is turned ya beat the living hell out of her." Mark said angrily.  

Kayla looked up at him heartbroken. It wasn't that threatened to hit her, it was the fact he didn't believe her and wouldn't even listen to her side of the story.

"I hit her once Mark, cause her and Amber jumped me, I hit her to get her off of me and I walked away, I don't know what happened after I left, that's the truth." Kayla said with tears in her eyes.

Mark's temper was still hot. He didn't like the fact she was lying to him. He almost softened when he seen the tears in her eyes. But then he remembered what Cindy had looked like.

"I'll be down to talk to you later, and it will go a lot easier on you if ya tell the truth." Mark said.

Kayla watched Mark turn and walk away. She ran up to her room crying. She couldn't believe he wouldn't even listen to her side of the story.

Mark walked in the back door. He wanted to get a beer, he needed one. He grabbed a beer and headed into the living room to see if Cindy was okay. He stopped, he heard Amber and Cindy talking.

"Do you think he will believe her?" Amber asked.

"No the little brat has a temper, he knows that. Beside there's two of us just make sure we stick to the same story. He sees how I look. How is he going to know you did it?" Cindy said laughing.

Mark's temper boiled over at that point.

Mark stormed in the room.

"Ya lying bitch, I should beat yer ass again!" Mark yelled.

"Now Markie calm down." Cindy said.

"If ya call me that one more time I'm going to do something you'll regret." Mark threatened.

"You both got 5 minutes to pack your shit; I'm taking ya to the airport." Mark said.

"But Mark…" Cindy began.

"NOW!" Mark yelled and watched as the two women scurried out of the room.

Mark sat down hard and sipped his beer. Now how the hell was he going to make this up to Kayla he had misjudged her badly,  broke her heart by not believing her. She would probably never speak to him again.


	22. chapter 22

Mark drove back from the airport filled with dread. The trip had been silent as he had dared either woman to speak to him. He wanted to forget he ever knew Cindy, He had known she was a shallow person, but the extent of her maliciousness surprised him. Now he had to go home and face Kayla. Mark had never been good at admitting he was wrong, but it wasn't just that bothering him. What if Kayla didn't forgive him, what if she decided to leave the ranch? The thought of that tore his insides apart. "What the hells wrong with ya Mark, ya done gone soft over this little snip of a girl." Mark told himself.

Mark parked his truck and walked slowly down to the stables trying to think of what he was going to say to Kayla. He sighed heavily as he walked up the steps. He knocked at Kayla's door but there was no answer. He turned the knob and found the door unlocked. Kayla lay facing the other side of the room. Champ was lying beside her with his head propped on her side looking at him.

Mark could swear Champ was giving him an evil look.

"I know boy, I really screwed up." Mark said to Champ.

Mark sat down on the bed and rubbed Champs head. Champ looked at him then got down and jumped off the bed. He went to the door and looked at Mark. Mark got up and let him out and closed the door back. He watched Kayla sleeping. He sat there a few moments try to gather his thoughts. Kayla turned over and opened her eyes sleepily. He eyes widened when she seen Mark and she sat up.

"Kayla I'm sorry I should have listened to you and believed ya. I know ya probably hate me and I wouldn't blame ya. All I can ask is that you forgive me." Mark said looking into her beautiful eyes that were red from crying.

Mark waited for her to yell at him and tell him that she hated him.

Kayla leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Mark and buried her face in his chest. Mark felt her tears soak his shirt and they felt as if they burnt his skin like they were branding him. All he wanted in this world was to take her pain away. He held her to him as she cried feeling her pain.

"I'm sorry baby, I over heard them talking and they set you up." Mark said.

Mark held her tight until her tears subsided. 

Kayla raised her tear streaked face to look in his eyes.

"I'm not mad." Kayla whispered.

Mark cradled her face and used his thumbs to wipe away a few stay tears.

"You should be, I acted like an ass." Mark said.

"It don't out weigh all the times you've been kind and sweet to me." Kayla said smiling up at him.

Mark couldn't believe her capacity for forgiveness. She was such a sweet soul. Mark bent down and kissed her cheek. Kayla smiled at the touch of his goatee and mustache on her smooth cheek.

"Darlin I really am sorry." Mark said.

"Nobody's perfect Mark." Kayla said. 

"Well your damn close baby." Mark said smiling at her.

Kayla blushed and looked down and Mark pulled her against him again.

"Friends?" Mark asked.

"Definitely." Kayla said hugging him.

"Why don't ya come up to the house and I'll fix ya dinner." Mark said.

"Only if you let me help." Kayla said.

"It's a deal." Mark said lifting her out of the bed and setting her to her feet.

"What about your girlfriend?" Kayla asked looking worried.

"Wipe that frown off your face, she's gone and she won't be coming back." Mark said.

"I'm sorry Mark; I guess I ruined your relationship." Kayla said.

Mark reached out and pulled into a hug.

"You didn't ruin anything, don't worry about it, let's forget about her, okay?" Mark said.

Kayla took his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Okay boss man." Kayla said.

Mark smiled and they headed to the house.

Mark laid thinking along time before he finally gave in to sleep that night. He realized how important Kayla had become to him. He admitted to himself he was attracted to Kayla, but it was more than that. He had become attached to her and her friendship had become important to him. He wasn't about to let a physical attraction ruin the special relationship they had. Kayla needed him, as a friend and someone to watch out for her, he would probably scare her off if he made a pass at her. He remembered how she had reacted to Josh trying to kiss her. He made up his mind to settle for friendship with her that would have to be enough. Mark sighed and finally rolled over and went to sleep.


	23. chapter 23

The next couple of months were wonderful and frustrating for Kayla. Her and Mark were close, but not the kind of close she wanted. She was thrilled to have Mark as a friend but she longed for more. Mark however as sweet as he was to her never made a move to take their friendship to the next level which had Kayla depressed every time she thought of it. She had come to realize she was in love with Mark. She longed to tell him, but she was scared too. She knew that Mark cared for her, but she thought it was in a friendship way only. He treated her like his little sister or something. She tried dressing sexy in front of him, he seemed not to notice. She was at her wits end with ways to get him to notice her as a woman and had decided he just wasn't interested in her like that.

"Mark!" Kayla yelled.

Kayla vowed if he didn't come eat dinner, she was going to go dump it on his head. She turned and marched into the living room with her hands on her hips.

Mark was lying on the couch watching football.

"Mark, Dinner is ready, I've called you three times." Kayla said impatiently.

Mark looked up at Kayla and grinned.

"Calm down woman, the game will be over in a little while." Mark said.

Mark had a few too many beers in him and was feeling pretty good.

Kayla wasn't too happy with him at the moment.

"Bad enough you ignore me, now you can't even come have dinner when I went to the trouble to cook for you." Kayla mumbled under her breath and turned to walk out the front door. 

Mark sat up and grabbed her before she could get far and dragged her down to his lap.

"Since when do I ignore ya darling?" Mark asked.

Damn Kayla thought, I didn't know his hearing was that good.

Mark held her still in his lap staring into her eyes. Damn she looked good. She had on a skirt that was right now riding up her thighs and he had on a midriff top that was showing off that smooth flat stomach of hers.  Mark lifted his hand to her long hair and slowly ran his fingers through it. It was like spun silk.

"I aint ignoring ya now darlin." Mark said his breath brushing her cheek his face was so close to hers.

Kayla swallowed hard the way Mark was looking at her was making her stomach do flip flops.

Mark's usual good intentions were washed away by the beer he had consumed. He wasn't thinking just feeling. 

He lowered his mouth to hers. As soon as their lips touched they both felt a jolt that set their hearts to pounding.

 Mark cradled the back of her head and moved his lips gently over hers. 

Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

Mark's tongue slid from between his lips to sneak a taste of her sweet lips. He ran his tongue around her full lips loving the sweet taste of her. Kayla let her lips part under the gentle ministrations of his tongue. Mark groaned and slid his tongue in her warm mouth pulling her closer as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. 

Kayla moaned and pushed her tongue forward to mate with his. Their kiss became more desperate as their tongues teased each other into a fevered pitch moving back and forth to tease and mate and then pulled back again. 

Mark sucked her tongue into his mouth encouraging her to explore him as he had her. Kayla ran her tongue around the edge of his mouth teasing him and then pushed forward again past his teeth to circle his tongue and tease it. There breathing was erratic and Mark was aware of her breasts pushing against his chest. He could feel her hardened nipples straining against his chest.

Mark pulled back and kissed her gently on the lips and Kayla sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Mark held her their wondering what the hell just happened.

"Your right Mark, that wasn't disgusting at all, in fact it was really uhh fascinating" Kayla said still breathing hard.

Mark burst out laughing; he had forgotten what a little innocent thing she was. He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Darlin I don't know what got into me, I guess I had to much to drink, I hope your not mad at me." Mark said.

Kayla pushed back and glared at him.

"Oh so the only reason you kissed me is cause your drunk?" Kayla said angrily.

"No little miss, so wipe that glare off your face, I been wanting to do that for a while. I just didn't have the nerve up to now; god knows those clothes ya wear around me make it hard." Mark said looking down at her short skirt.

Kayla grinned.

"So you have noticed." Kayla said 

Mark narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"Ya been dressing like that on purpose, ya naughty thing?" Mark asked.

Kayla smiled.

"Well I been trying to get you to notice me for a while now, I thought it was hopeless." Kayla said.

"Oh I noticed all right, Ya should be ashamed walking around here driving me to distraction." Mark said.

Kayla just giggled and wrapped her arms around Mark again.

"Little Vixen." Mark grumbled.

"Let's go eat." Mark said standing up and setting Kayla to her feet.

"But Mark…" Kayla said.

"No buts, I'm going to eat and then take a nap to clear this beer out of my system so I can think straight. Then I'll be up to your room so we can have a talk, but right now I can't think straight." Mark said. 

"Oh Mark, what's there to think about, just kiss me again." Kayla said pouting.

Mark bent down and kissed her gently then pulled back.

"Ya been driving me crazy for months, I should put ya across my knee." Mark whispered.

"Sounds like fun." Kayla said grinning at him.

Mark caught his breath and had to force himself to move away from her.

"Keep it up Kayla." Mark said.

Kayla just smiled and walked ahead of him into the kitchen.

"Have mercy." Mark said as he watched her sweet little ass move in front of him and followed.


	24. chapter 24

Kayla got up and let Champ out and sat back down on the bed. She re read the letter she had got in the mail today. She couldn't believe she had won the writing contest. She looked at the check for 500 dollars. Mark had got her a computer last month to make her writing easier. She had even submitted a few stories to some of the publishers, Steve had told her to. Kayla felt like everything was coming together for her now, especially with her and Mark. She got up and checked herself in the mirror for the 10th time in an hour. She had let her hair hang loose; she had on a pink silk nightgown and the perfume Mark liked. She sighed and sat back on the bed. She knew Mark was either going to say the kiss was a mistake or that he wanted to take things slow and she wasn't fond of either choice right now. She knew what she wanted. She loved Mark. She wanted to be with him and live the rest of her life with him. She didn't want to wait. She knew what she was going to say to him when he arrived.

Mark knocked on Kayla's door and then walked in. He had slept off the beer and was thinking clearer now. He couldn't believe he had kissed Kayla like that or that she had responded the way she did, it was news to him that Kayla had been trying to get his attention for months now. That she had that kind of feeling for him blew him away. But he didn't want to rush her; he was going to take this slow. He looked at her lying on the bed waiting for him. She looked so beautiful. She had on a pink silk nightgown and her hair hung around her shoulders making her look like an angel.   
"Ya look like an angel Darlin." Mark said closing the door.

Kayla looked in his eyes with desire.

Mark saw the passion burning in her eyes. He wanted to make love to her right here and now, but something held him back. Mark sat on the bed.  
Kayla we need to talk about what happened between us." Mark said.

"I know what you're going to say. We need to think about this and take it slow. But I can't Mark, I know what I want. I want you now and forever. I love you; if you feel the same way there's nothing to wait for. Take me and make love to me now and every night for the rest of our lives." Kayla said.

Mark hadn't been prepared for this. Kayla knew what she wanted, did he? He thought about his feelings for her and the way she made him feel. He thought of all the nights he lay in this very room and held her while she slept. Mark smiled. He could be such an idiot some times, of course he loved her.

Kayla held her breath as she waited for Mark to say something. She had took a chance, what if he didn't feel the same way? She seen Mark smile and he held out his arms to her. Kayla quickly went to him and climbed in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. Mark tilted her chin up and looked in her eyes.

"I love ya Darlin." Mark said and kissed her gently.

Kayla smiled and returned his kiss pressing her lips against his. Kayla pulled back and looked in Mark's eyes.

"Make love to me." Kayla said.

Mark caught his breath. Her skin was warm beneath his hands and her smell was intoxicating, he felt like he was drunk all over again, just from wanting her.

Mark lowered his mouth to hers. His lips moved over hers slowly causing Kayla to moan with desire. Mark slid his tongue between her parted lips teasing her tongue with his. Their kiss became urgent their tongues and lips teasing and tasting. Mark felt as if Kayla was consuming his soul. He thrust his tongue over and over into Kayla's mouth dizzy from the taste of her.

"Mark." Kayla managed to whisper in need.

Mark hands roamed freely over her silk clad body. Her skin was hot to his touch. Mark himself was burning for her touch.

Kayla like she had read his mind moved her hand down his chest running her hands over his hard muscles.

Mark closed his hand over her silk clad breast and felt her nipple harden under his hand.

Kayla gasped and threw her hand back and moaned.

Mark moved his mouth in a trail down her throat licking and nipping a hot trail down to her collar bone.

"Ohhh Markkk." Kayla moaned in pleasure.

Mark pulled back and stood up.

Kayla fell back on the bed and watched with passion filled eyes as Mark shed his clothes.

"You're so beautiful Mark." Kayla said drinking in the site of his body, wanting him even more.

Kayla pulled herself up to her knees and lifted her gown over her head.

Mark groaned as he looked at her beautiful body. She was perfect. Her breasts perfect, the nipples hard from his touch. Her hips were curvy just like he liked them. Her red hair fell across her shoulders like angel wings.

Kayla reached out her hand and grasped his hard cock in her hand and pumped it with her hand.

Mark gritted his teeth at her gentle touch.

"Mmmm Kayla." Mark moaned out.

Kayla marveled at the feel of it. He was warm and silky yet hard. She watched in fascination as he became even harder.

Mark pulled her hand away and kissed it.

"Lay down Darlin." Mark said in a husky voice.

Kayla lay back on the bed.

Mark sat down beside her. He hooked his fingers in the waist band of her panties and slowly slid them down inch by inch to reveal her hidden treasure. Mark threw her panties to the side and gazed down at her. 

"Spread your legs darlin." Mark said.

Kayla spread herself before him with no fear. She was eager for his touch. Mark lowered his head reveling in the scent of her desire. He placed a kiss on top of her mound, causing Kayla to moan. 

Mark parted her outer lips with his fingers and teased her inner folds with his tongue.

"MARK!" Kayla screamed and bucked her hips against him. Mark placed one hand on her curvy hip to hold her still. He lowered his head and swiped his tongue down the length of her outer lips teasing her. He ran his tongue in circles around the outside driving her wild. 

"Mark please." Kayla begged.

Mark parted her lips again with his fingers and finally gave her want she was longing for. He ran his tongue over her wet slit over and over lapping, licking and nipping her pussy.

Kayla grabbed his head and locked her fingers in his hair holding him there. She was moaning and whimpering as he ran his tongue up and down her aching center.

Mark suddenly thrust his tongue deep in her pussy causing Kayla to scream out. He used his thumb to rub her clit in circles building a rhythm as he used his tongue to make love to her.

Kayla locked her fingers tight in his hair afraid he would stop. She felt as if a wave of pleasure was washing over her.

"Mark!" Kayla screamed out as she came her body trembling. Mark continued to stoke her with his tongue; he felt her center quivering under his tongue. Mark held her until her trembling stopped. He crawled up her sweet body and looked in her eyes.

"I love you Mark." Kayla said still breathless from the pleasure he gave her.

Mark smiled and kissed her lips gently.

Kayla wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands down his back. She loved the feel of his warm muscles rippling under her hands.

Mark deepened the kiss once again pushing his tongue in her mouth to taste her.

Kayla pushed her tongue to meet his and playfully nipped at his lower lip.

Mark moaned and drooped wet warm kisses from her cheek to her neck. He gently nipped at the skin on her neck and then soothed it with his tongue.  He ran his hands down to her breasts rolling her nipple between his forefinger and thumb causing Kayla to groan. Mark lowered his head to her full ripe nipple and flicked his tongue over it. He watched in fascination as it hardened.

"MMM Mark." Kayla groaned.

"Like that baby?" Mark murmured. 

"MMMM Uhhhh." Kayla groaned out and pushed his head back to her breast.

Make teased her nipple with his tongue and circled it time and time again and then moved to the other one giving it the same treatment. He moved back to the other and closed his mouth over the nipple and suckled at her breast gently at first and then harder.

"OHHHH MARK!" Kayla cried out in pleasure.  

"I like it when ya scream my name girl." Mark said lifting his head to gaze in her passion filled eyes.

Mark lowered his head again and pulled her other nipple into his mouth sucking on it and lapping at it with his tongue.

Kayla noticed the moisture pooling between her thighs. She needed Mark to touch her there body was screaming for it.

"Mark please?" Kayla begged.

Mark lifted his head to gaze at her.

"What ya want baby?" Mark asked.

Kayla pushed her hips against his hard erection.

"Touch me there Mark?" Kayla begged.

"Where baby?" Mark asked.

Kayla reached down and took a hold of Mark's cock and rubbed it on her soaked pussy.

"There." Kayla gasped out.

Mark rubbed her with his cock teasing her.

"Mark!" Kayla whimpered out.

Mark rubbed the head of his cock against her clit. Kayla grinded against him trying to find release.

"Want me to slide that in ya girl?" Mark asked in a husky voice.

"YES!" Kayla screamed.

Mark bent to kiss her lips again and took his finger and rubbed her clit and he probed her mouth with his tongue.

Kayla moved her hips with the rhythm of his finger. Mark felt she was close and pulled his finger away continuing to kiss her.

Kayla moaned in frustration.

Mark pulled his mouth from hers. God he felt like he could cum just from touching her.

"Mark." Kayla whimpered.

"Shh baby, I'm going to take care of ya baby, I'm going to make that sweet little pussy feel soo good." Mark whispered in her ear.

Mark parted her legs with one hand and massaged her sweet inner folds.

He teased her with his fingers till she was at a fevered pitch.

"Baby its going to hurt for just a second." Mark whispered to her.

At this point Kayla didn't care She just wanted him in her.

Mark positioned himself at her entrance. He started slowly sliding his cock in her wet center.

Kayla moaned and grabbed his arms to hold on to. 

Mark felt her barrier and stopped. He looked own at her passion filled face and eyes.

He pulled back and quickly snapped his hips forward. Kayla gasped and tightened her grip on his arm. Mark stilled his movements so s he could grow accustomed to his size.

Mark felt her relax and bent and kissed her gently.

"Are ya okay?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Kayla whispered.

Mark started moving slowly sliding his cock in and out of her wet center.

Kayla moaned and grabbed on to his arms. She moved her hips to meet his thrust.

"MMMM Mark feels so good." Kayla said.

Mark bent to taste her lips and thrust his tongue deep into her warm mouth as his cock thrust deep in her center.

Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Mark kept up the wonderful torture, bringing them both to the edge and then slowing down. Kayla thought she would die from the pleasure he was giving her. 

"Please Mark, faster harder baby." Kayla moaned pulling back from him to look onto his beautiful green eyes.

"Does my girl want to cum?" Mark asked as he thrust into her slowly.

"Yes Mark please." Kayla whimpered.

Mark sped up a little bit and watched the pleasure in Kayla's eyes.

"That what my girl wants?" Mark whispered.

MMMM  Huh." Kayla managed to moan.

Mark slid in and out thrusting deeper with each thrust.

"Oooooo Mark!" Kayla moaned.

Kayla lifted her legs and wrapped them around Mark's waist.

She moved her hips in rhythm with his hard thrusts.

"Oh yea girl, feels so good baby, your so tight." Mark growled.

Kayla was lost in a mindless pleasure as Mark sped up, thrusting into her harder and faster.

"Ohhh Mark, yea mmmmmmmm." Kayla moaned in pleasure.

"That's it little one let go, cum for me baby." Mark whispered in a husky voice, he was close to the edge himself. 

Kayla moaned as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her.

"Ooooooooo, mmmmmmm, yea Oh Mark." Kayla moaned as she came.

The feel of her walls tightening around his cock sent him over the edge. Mark grunted as he thrust hard into her pussy over and over shooting his seed deep in her core. Mark slowing slowed down and collapsed on top of Kayla. He held his weight off of her with his elbows. He gently kissed her lips.

Kayla lifted her hand and cradled his cheek. She looked in his eyes and smiled.

"I love you." Kayla said.

Mark kissed her forehead.

"I love you little one." Mark said.

Mark pulled out of her and pulled her on top of his chest. Kayla laid there listening to the steady thump of his heart beat. Mark rubbed her back and held her close to him never wanting to let go of her.

Kayla started laughing.

"What's so funny little one?" Mark asked.

"To think this all started with me kicking you in the knee." Kayla said still laughing.

Mark started laughing to remembering the little spitfire he had met 10 years ago.

"We were meant to be." Kayla said kissing him.

"There's no doubt little one. I want ya to marry me to be my wife." Mark said kissing her lips gently.

Kayla pressed her lips back to his for a moment.

"Yes." Kayla said and lowered her head back to his chest.

She smiled as she thought of the strange journey life had taken her and Mark on and the path they had taken to get here. Life had a way of surprising you with things you never imagined. She lay wrapped in Mark's big arms looking forward to what else life had in store for them.__

_Epilogue_

_10 years later_

_Mark worked on his Harley in the driveway. He occasionally glanced down the long driveway._

_"Here Honey, I brought you some lemonade." Kayla said._

_Mark looked up with a smile. He stood up and took the lemonade and pressed a kiss to Kayla's lips. _

_"Thanks little one." Mark said._

_Kayla grinned and pressed another quick kiss to his lips._

_"I got to get that dessert made after all tonight's a special occasion." Kayla said._

_Mark grinned and ran his fingers though her silky hair._

_"Okay Kayla, but later tonight, I'm going to have my way with ya." Mark said._

_"I'll be looking forward to it." Kayla said winking at him and heading back to the house._

_Mark went and sat down on the front steps and drank his lemonade. _

_He smiled as he seen a small figure appear at the end of the drive way._

_The little girl looked up and started running when she seen Mark on the steps._

_Mark looked at her. Red hair in pigtails, green eyes and her little nose covered with freckles._

_"Daddy."___

_Mark got up and caught the little girl that jumped into his arms._

_"Happy birthday baby girl." Mark said._

_"Thank you daddy."__ Faith said._

_Mark sat down with her on his lap._

_"How was school?" Mark asked._

_"Fine, I made a picture for you and mommy today." Faith said._

_"That's sweet honey, we'll go show mommy in a minute. How does it feel to be 8?" Mark asked grinning._

_Faith giggled._

_"I feel the same way I did yesterday." Faith said._

_"You're still my baby, huh?" Mark asked._

_"Yes daddy." Faith said hugging him._

_"Is Mommy making my favorite cake for my birthday?" Faith asked._

_"I don't know, she might be."__ Mark said grinning._

_Faith smiled._

_"I know she is." Faith said._

_"You look just like your mommy the day I met her, so much like her." Mark said remembering. _

_"Daddy tell me the story again, how you met mommy." Faith said._

_"Lord girl ya heard it a hundred times." Mark said._

_"Please daddy." Faith said._

_Mark grinned._

_"Okay baby girl." Mark said._

_Faith leaned against her daddy and waited._

_"Your mommy was a little spitfire; she was just 8, just like you. The first thing she did was kick me in the knee…" Mark started._

_Kayla stood at the door with a smile on her face, like Faith it was story she never got tired of hearing._

_The End_

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoyed the story. _


End file.
